TO BE A GOOD MOM
by Lingling9488
Summary: kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini. HUNKAI AND OTHER
1. Chapter 1

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan sambil menggosokkan tanganku yang dingin, ini adalah hari kelima salju mulai turun. Aku mulai mengeratkan coat dan scraf yang aku gunakan dan juga sesekali aku memeluk perutku yang kini mulai membuncit tersebut.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, kepulan uap keluar dari mulutku. Aku kedinginan sungguh dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahan dengan dingin. Seharusnya aku sekarang berada dirumah meminum secangkir chocolate panas dan sebuah selimut yang bisa menghangatkanku.

tapi, itu semua hanya khayalan ku belaka. Aku terus berjalan sambil terus mengeratkan coat dan scraf yang aku gunakan, tanganku berhenti ketika berada diatas perutku. Aku semakin mengeratkan coatku, aku tak mau anakku kedinginan. Anak ? sekarang aku sedang hamil mungkin sudah 5 atau 6 bulan, aku lupa. Kalian tau, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai lupa usia kandunganku, bodoh memang tapi aku harus bagaimana kalau aku tak bekerja siapa yang akan membayar flat ku ? biaya makanku sehari-hari ? kau pikir suamiku akan membayarnya ? eoh tunggu aku tak punya suami, ini sebuah kecelakaan sekitar 6 bulan lalu. Saat malam kelulusan sekolah SHS ku.

Teman sekaligus sahabat kecil yang memang aku menyukainya telah merenggut apa yang selama ini aku jaga. Aku memang laki-laki tulen, tapi Tuhan memberikanku kelebihan dengan memberikan Rahim pada perutku aneh memang. Tapi, sekarang tidak aneh banyak laki-laki sekarang yang memiliki rahim dan hamil. Aku merasa kotor sekarang. Setelah malam itu dia meninggalkanku, dia menghilang entah kemana hingga sperma yang telah dia tinggalkan dirahim membentuk sebuah gumpalan darah yang dinamakan embrio yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah bayi.

Waktu itu aku ingin bunuh diri tapi sahabatku bernama Kyung Soo –dokter kandungan- yang memeriksaku selalu memberikanku semangat.

"_dia tak salah, tapi kau dan ayahnya lah yang bersalah. Kau harus menjaganya ingat itu jongin! Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita kau bunuh diri ingat itu!"_

Eoh itulah kalimat-kalimat Kyung Soo hyung yang selalu aku ingat, dia juga special seperti diriku dan minggu depan dia dan kekasihnya Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai pencipta dan mengaransemen musik disalah satu management musik terkenal seantero Korea Selatan 'SMENT' itu menikah. Eoh bisakah tidak ada tanda seru dikalimat _ingat itu_, aku benci tanda seru asal kau tau.

Aku terus berjalan melewati blok-blok perumahan yang sudah sepi karena cuaca dingin ini, hingga aku sampai didepan gedung tempat flat kecilku berada. Aku memasuki gedung itu berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol no 7. Aku mengeratkan tanganku didalam kantung coatku sambil terus bergumam tak elas kau tau ini sungguh dingin sekali. Hingga lift itu pun bebunyi, pintu lift terbuka aku langsung keluar berjalan melewati lorong hingga aku sampai didepan pintu flat ku aku menekan password flatku dan sialnya password flatku adalah kombinasi tanggal lahirku dan ayah anakku. Apakah dia masih bisa disebut ayah anakku ?

Pintu tebuka, aku masuk melepas sepatu menaruhnya dirak sepatu dan aku menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan. Aku melihat jam disamping foto keluargaku, aku jadi merindukan kedua kakak perempuanku, kakak tertuaku kini sudah menikah dan berada di busan bersama suaminya dan anaknya, kalian tau keponakanku itu sangat cantik mirip dengan noonaku. Kakak keduaku aku tidak tau dia dimana semenjak dia tau aku hamil dia pergi dan hanya meniggalkan sepucuk surat ah lebih tepatnya sticky not dan menempelkannya dipintu kulkas dengan tulisan :

"_ibu , jongin aku pergi. Jongin jaga ibu dan bayimu oke"_

hanya itu, ah aku merindukannya. Aku jadi ingat ayah dia meninggal ketika aku baru saja lulus dari bangku JHS ku, saat itu ayah terlalu banyak bekerja dikantor sampai lembur dia lupa makan dan akhirnya dia terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat ingin beranjak dari kursi nya. Saat itu ayah dilarikan kerumah sakit tapi nyawanya tak tertolong. Airmataku menetes, aku tersenyum lalu menghapusnya.

Aku berjalan menuju salah satu kamar diflat kecilku, kalian tau disini ada 3 kamar walaupun kecil yang pasti ini masih memadai. Aku menyalakan saklar lampu, mendekati seseorang yang kini sedang tertidur nyeyak diranjang tuanya. Kau ingin tau cerita tentang ibuku, dialah ibuku yang berbaring dengan sebuah selimut tebal dan sebuah scraf tebal yang melilit lehernya. Ibuku sedang sakit, dia terkena kanker Rahim stadium 2. Dia dinyatatakan terkena kanker rahim 6 bulan setelah ayah meninggal, disitu aku menangis sambil terus memeluk ibuku. Ibuku hanya bergumam kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Mulai saat itu kesehatannya mulai menurun, dia selalu menekan perutnya. Kau tau itu sungguh sakit saat aku melihat raut wajah ibu.

Penyakitnya menjadi stadium 2, kakakku yang paling tua ingin membawa ibu kerumahnya agar kakakku saja yang merawat ibu. Tapi naas, aku dinyatakan hamil dan ibu mendengar itu semua bahwa laki-laki yang menghamiliku pergi entah kemana. Dari situ ibu menolak tinggal diBusan bersama kakak tertuaku dia memilih tinggal diflat kecil ini bersamaku dan kakakku yang kedua dia bilang :

"_aku ingin menjaga jongin dan bayinya, kau tau aku takut kalau adikmu ini ceroboh dan menggugurkan kandungannya dan sungguh ibu tidak apa-apa"_

Aku ingat kalimat itu, hingga kakak keduaku pergi ibu selalu menjagaku, dalam artian dia selalu marah bila aku pulang larut. Seperti sekarang, aku pulang larut jam 11 malam besok ibu pasti akan berbicara panjang lebar. Aku tersenyum lalu menaikkan selimut tebal ibu, berjalan perlahan meuju pintu keluar lalu mematikan saklar lampu dan menutu pintu secara perlahan.

Aku merebahkan badanku secara perlahan setelah melepas coat dan scrafku, menggeser sedikit badanku. Perutku sudah membesar, dan akan sangat susah menggeser badan. Aku mengeratkan selimutku, menaikkannya hingga batas dada. Sebelum tidur aku selalu berdoa sambil mengelus perutku.

"Semoga besok adalah hari keberuntunganku"

Setelah itu aku tertidur, semoga kalimat yang aku ucapkan tadi dikabulkan oleh tuhan.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah ventilasi jendela Jongin. Dia terbangun, mengusak matanya mengumpulkan nyawanya. Setelah terkumpul, Jongin beranjak dari kasurnya secara perlahan sambil memegang perutnya yang membesar itu. Dia jalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar mandi satu-satunya di flat kecil ini untuk membasuh wajah dan menyikat giginya.

Setelah selesai dia berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang harus dia masak untuk sarapan pagi ini. ketika Jongin sibuk meracik bumbu, pintu kamar ibunya terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita yang kini telah berumur 45 tahun tersebut. Ibu Jongin berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu membantu Jongin meracik bumbu.

"Eomma, biar aku saja yang masak. Oke" Kata Jongin sambil menghentikan ibunya memotong bawang bombay.

"Kemarin kau pulang larut lagi Jongin ?" Kata ibunya malah memberikan pertanyaan Jongin sambil kembali memotong bawang bombay lagi.

"Ayolah eomma, aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti memasak bukan malah memberiku pertanyaan." Jawab Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ibu Jongin berhenti memotong lalu tersenyum melihat Jongin.

"Ibu bertanya seharusnya kau jawab Jongin, kau ini 3 bulan lagi bayimu akan lahir tapi masih saja pulang larut seharusnya kau harus cuti Jongin" kata Ibunya sambil mengusak rambut Jongin.

"Kemarin restoran sangat ramai eomma jadi sampai larut malam dan mengenai bayiku aku kira masih 4 bulan lagi untuk melahirkannya" Kata Jongin sambil membalik daging dipenggorengan.

"Aishhh kau ini bagaimana bisa lupa dengan usia kandunganmu sendiri, kau ini ceroboh. Kandunganmu sudah 6 bulan Jongin. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku bisa memiliki anak sepikun kau Jongin" Kata ibunya sambil memuku kepala Jongin, sadis memang tapi tenang itu tidak sakit.

"Eomma sakit" Kata Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau selalu memikirkan pekerjaan, juga harus memikirkan bayimu Jongin" Kata ibunya sambil memasukkan semua bahan yang sudah dipotong untuk dibuat sup.

Jongin mengangguk "Ne eomma, aku sudah bilang pada Yi Xing dan Jong Dae Hyung kalau sebulan sebelum aku melahirkan aku akan Cuti" Kata Jongin sambil mengambil daging yang sudah matang dan menaruhnya dipiring.

Ibunya tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Jongin lagi "Hari ini kau libur sayang ?" Tanya ibunya pada Jongin.

"Tidak juga eomma tapi, kata Yi Xing Hyung aku disuruh masuk jam 4 sore" Jawab Jongin sambil berjalan menuju meja makan menaruh daging yang suda makan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke Mall untuk membeli kebutuhan persalinanmu, kemarin eomma mendapatkan uang lebih banyak ketika bibi depan rumah menjualkan rajutan eomma. Dia bilang ada seorang lelaki yang membelinya lebih mahal karena rajutan eomma sangat bagus" Kata ibu Jongin sambil berjalan membawa panci berisi sup, Jongin membantunya.

"wuah jinjja eomma" kata Jongin sambil menarik bangku untuk ibunya.

"Iya, jadi setelah ini kau harus siap-siap. Oke" Jawab ibu Jongin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Sehun bangun, hei bangun. Ya Tuhan"

Ishhh kenapa suara itu lagi, Ya Tuhan bisakah dia diam sehari saja. Kenapa kekasih kakakku ini sungguh berisik dan suara melengkingnya itu membuat telingaku tuli.

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri Byun Baek" Jawab ku ketus ya Tuhan sungguh dia mengganggu hari mingguku.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, nafasmu bau alkohol dan badanmu bau parfum wanita Jalang. Yatuhan" Dia berteriak lagi, sungguh aku hanya perlu istirahat, sungguh.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku, mendorong tubuh simungil Byun Baek itu untuk keluar dari kamarku ini.

"Ya...yaa Sehun aishh"

Brakkk...

Pintu tertutup dan akunci, akhirnya suara itu juga hilang. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku dikasur empukku kau tau sungguh aku lelah setelah kegiatan panas malam tadi dengan seorang namja cantik si Jong Kook, dia masih muda masih berumur 16 tahun. Katakan saja kalau aku seorang Pedofil, tapi usiaku masih 19 tahun belum genap sungguh.

Aku mencoba menutup mataku untuk tertidur tapi tak bisa. Aku memiringkan badanku, aku melihat sebuah sweater rajut yangdibelikan oleh kakakku yang baru saja pulang dari Seoul. Rajutan sweater itu mengingatkanku pada sahabat kecilku dulu, dia memberikan aku sebuah rajutan scraf rajutan dan kalian tau dia sendiri yang membuatnya waktu itu aku masih kelas 9 JHS. Kami bersahabat dari bayi mungkin hingga kami lulus SHS dan alam terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, aku melehcehkannya. Kalian tau, aku memperkosanya. Waktu itu aku mabuk berat, aku tau usia ku waktu itu belum cukup untuk meminum segelas soju atau sejenisnya, namanya juga anak muda pasti ingin mencoba sesuatu hal yang kalian tau baru diduniaku.

Waktu itu aku dan teman-temanku dan juga dia berpesta dirumahku, kami meminum wine cukup banyak dan waktu itu aku mengambil wine milik kakakku –Huang Zi Tao- . aku mencurinya, itu adalah wine simpanan milik kakakku yang dia koleksi. Untung saja waktu itu dia ikut dengan ayah dan ibu ke China, berkunjung kerumah nenek dan kakek selama 1 minggu.

Aku minum bersama teman-temanku kami minum banyak waktu itu, sekitar 5 atau 9 botol waktu itu. Tenang kakakku masih banyak memiliki persediaan, hahahaha. Sahabatku itu hanya minum 1 gelas karena lambungnya tidak kuat untuk meminum alkohol. Kami semua mabuk terkecuali dia, aku tak ingat apa-apa bahkan saat dia berteriak ketika aku memasukkan penis kedalam lubangya saja aku hiraukan. Sadis memang tapi, bagaimana lagi waktu itu aku mabuk berat.

Paginya aku terbangun tanpa pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku, hanya selimut yang menutup tubuh telanjangku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat dia meringkuk dipojok kamarku hanya dengan sebuah kemeja kebesaran entah milik siapa, tapi itu terlihat seperti milikku. Ya aku ingat itu milikku. Dia menangis, aku tak tega melihatnya menangs dengan ini siatif aku mendekati sebelumnya aku langsung menggunakan bokserku. Aku mendekatinya, dia mendongak ketika melihat ku mendekatinya, dia menggeleng lalu semakin memojokkan dirinya disudut kamarku. Aku frustasi lalu memegang pundaknya

"_Hei Jongin maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak sadar melakukan ini sungguh"_

Dia masih diam waktu itu, dia kembali menangis.

"_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Sehun"_

"_Tentu, karena kau adalah sahabatku"_

Setelah itu aku memeluknya, setelah hal itu terjadi sehari kemudian ibu menelponku agar aku segera ke China. Aku menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh ibuku, aku pergi ke China meninggalkan sahabat kecilku itu.

7 bulan sudah berlalu, tapi entah kenapa pikiranku selalu tertuju padanya. aku merindukannya sungguh, asal kalian tau sebenarnya aku menyukainya sejak aku baru masuk SHS. Entah kenapa perasaanku begitu besar untuknya, bahkan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya tapi pada kenyataannya malah aku yang meninggalkannya.

Aku kembali menelungkupkan badanku, menenggelamkan wajahku dibantal. Sungguh aku ingin bertemu Jongin, aku merindukannya. Aku menangis, biarkan saja kalian mengolokku. Aku membalik tubuhku menghembuskan nafasku. Setelah kejadian itu aku menjadi laki-laki yang bengal. Tidur dengan wanita manapun yang aku anggap hampir mirip dengan Jongin, bukan hanya wanita tapi lelaki manis yang memiliki tubuh seperti Jongin. Aku gila karena terus memikirkan Jongin. Bahkan saat aku sekarang di China, hidupku semakin tak berarti. Bayangkan saja, kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 1 bulan setelah keluargaku pindah keChina, waktu itu ayah dan ibu akan pergi bisnis ke italia tapi, Tuhan tak memberkati dan jadilah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jadi di China aku tinggal bersama kakak pandaku –Huang Zi Tao- dan kekasih berisiknya itu –Byun Baek Hyun-.

Aku bosan sungguh, saat aku ingin beranjak pintuku diketuk dari luar.

"Sehun buka pintunya"

Akhh aku tau itu suara siapa, pasti suara si panda. Aishhh apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan oleh si berisik Baek Hyun itu. Aku beranjak , berjalan gontai menuju pintu membuka perlahan.

"Waeyo ?" Tanyaku dengan nada malas yang tak aku buat-buat.

"Cepatlah mandi, bereskan baju-bajumu itu. Nanti jam 4 sore kau akan berangkat ke Seoul" Kata kakakku , aku terkejut sungguh.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa mendadak sekali ?" Tanyaku balik dengan suara dingin khasku supaya suara gugupku tidak terlihat oleh si panda mesum ini.

"Kau tau perusahaan Baba diSeoul tidak ada yang mengurusnya setelah kematian paman Shin 1 minggu yang lalu, kalau aku terus yang mengurus aku sudah tidak sanggup" Jawab kakak pandaku, memang benar Huang Corp diSeoul tidak ada yang mengurus hanya paman Shin saja yang baru sja meninggal.

"Tapi Ge, kuliah saja aku baru semester 1 dan baru menjalani semester 2. Kau menyuruhku untuk memegang perusahaan besar milik Baba itu" Jawabku kembali dengan gaya cool.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, hanya kau adikku satu-satunya. Kau bisa kuliah sambil memegang perusahaan Baba, aku yakin kau bisa"

"Ge, aku tidak sanggup sungguh"

"Aku yakin kau bisa dan kau bisa mencari Jongin lagi. Aku sudah muak melihat kau selalu berganti pasangan"

Aku terdiam lalu, Tao Ge berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku menutup pintu menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu, memejamkan mataku menjernihkan pikiranku. Merasa jernih, aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Semoga aku bertemu lagi denganmu Jongin.

.

.

.

"Eomma sungguh ini sudah terlalu banyak, eomma" Jongin merengek pada ibunya, bagaimana tidak barang-barang yang dibeli ibunya untuk persalinannya sudah banyak. Dari baju bayi, botol susu, sarung tangan bayi, dan lain sebagainya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak kepala anak kesayangannya tersebut, Jongin masih mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mendorong troli berisi barang-barang bayi.

"ya ampun Jongin, ini juga untuk bayimu dan cucu ibu." Jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ibu, ini sudah banyak. Jangan terlalu boros dengan uang, sudah aku mau kekasir" Jawab Jongin lalu berjalan menuju kasir diikuti oleh ibunya.

.

.

.

"Hyung maafkan aku hari ini aku terlambat" Kata Jongin berjalan sambil melepas coat dan scraftnya.

"Tidak apa-apa santai saja Jong, kami juga baru buka asal kau tau" Jawab Jong Dae sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hyung" Jawab Jongin sambil berjalan kebelakang untuk menaruh coat dan scraftnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan lalu memasuki tempat kasir.

Jongin memang dkhususkan oleh Yi Xing dan Jong Dae untuk bekerja menjadi seorang kasir karena takut Jongin kelelahan. Mereka juga tau seluk beluk keluarga Jongin, dimana dulu Jongin datang kerestorannya ini dengan wajah yang kedinginan serta perut yang mulai membuncit kalau tidak salah Jongin waktu itu hamil 3 bulan. Jongin memelas meminta pekerjaan apa saja yang penting dia bisa bekerja, karena Jongdae terlalu iba kepada Jongindan mengerti keadaan Jongin dan pada waktu itu penjaga kasir yang dipekerjaan Jongdae meninggal 3 hari yang lalu karena masalah perampokan dan jadilah Jongin bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir.

Jong Dae tersenyum melihat Jongin, dia menghampiri Jongin lalu menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras Jongin, ingat bayimu oke" Kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung" Jawab Jongin balas tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ambil Cuti Jongin ?" Tanya Jongdae sambil membantu Jongin membereskan sedikit meja kasir.

"1 bulan lagi aku akan cuti hyung, aku juga sudah bilang pada Lay hyung kalau kehamilanku sudah memasuki 7 bulan aku akan cuti" Jawabnya lalu mencoba duduk dengan susah sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah membengkak.

Jongdae mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Ya sudahkalau begitu, kalau kau lelah langsung panggil aku. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kandunganmu oke" Kata Jongdae sambil meninggalkan Jongin.

Saat Jongin melihat kedepan sudah adasatu pelanggan yang masuk dan hingga beberapa jam kemudian restoran China inipun sudah dipenuhi oleh para pelanggannya.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk Tao, "Terima kasih Ge sudah mengantarku" Katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Tao hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk "Kalau sudah sampai di Seoul cepat hubungi aku oke" Kata Tao sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Ne, oh iya untuk calon kakak iparku pasti aku akan merindukan suara melengkingmu itu" Katanya sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh dipelukan Sehun "Semoga, hahaha dan semoga kau segera menemukan Jongin juga oke" Kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_Semoga aku bertemu lagi denganmu jongin_

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

_**Note : disini saya pakai 3 sudut pandang, ada dari saya (penulis) , jongin dan Sehun. jadi mohon saya juga tidak terlalu tau penulisan cerita itu seperti apa tapi karena ini adalah hobby saya dan niatan suatu hari nanti bisa membuat sebuah Novel untuk sementara saya menulis cerita di fanfiction ini, yah walaupun cast yang saya pilih selalu dihujat dan ada salah satu orang yang bertanya "dasar lacur kenapa lu bikin Kai jadi Uke"**_

_**Ya saya jawab : karena menurut saya Kai itu imut aku suka dia jadi uke Sehun sungguh karena sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu suka official couple. Dan menurut saya kyung soo sangat cocok dengan chanyeol bahkan kyung soo dan chanyeol sudah memiliki cincin couple. Yah tapi kita lain pemikiran terserah deh.**_

_**Oh iya maaf saya sangat lama tidak ada update ff apa lagi sebentar lagi saya mengikuti UAS dan UN. Ditambah 1 minggu penuh untuk UKK (ujian kompetensi kejuruan) sungguh membuat saya streeeeeeessssssss. Harus shooting membuat sebuah iklan bahkan saya harus shooting 2 hari berturut-turut untuk menyelesaikan ini. hari pertama dari jam 9 pagi hingga jam 6 sore dan hari kedua baru sebentar Cuma 4 jam saja. Tapi hasilnya memuaskan sungguh. Itu baru shooting dan baru dari tanggal 23 feb - 1 maret baru saya bisa mengeditny dan untuk membuat ff ini adalah penghilang stress saya jadi, Saya minta do'anya ya para readers.**_

_**dan juga ff ini bisa pengganti FF LOVE AND BELIEVE. Kalau OBSESSION saya akan tetap meneruskannya tapi setelah saya mengikuti UKK. Ok itu uneg-uneg dalam hati saya untuk saat ini.**_

_**Ok happy reading !**_

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum kepada salah satu pengunjung yang baru saja berbalik setelah membayar makanan yang dia pesan. Itu adalah pelanggan terakhir hari ini, aku duduk perlahan sambil memegang perutku. Ughh sungguh perutku terasa sakit asal kalian tau, tapi tenang hanya sedikit. Aku melihat Yi Xing Hyung membalik tulisan 'Open' menjadi 'Closed' . lalu dia berbalik menatpku sambil tersenyum menampakkan dimple imutnya itu, akhhh ingin rasanya aku memiliki suami seperti dia tapi aku tau itu hanya MIMPI, oke aku pertegas MIMPI.

Dia mendekati ku lalu menepuk kepalaku "Ganti bajumu, aku dan Jongdae akan mengantarmu pulang sekalian ingin bertemu dengan ibumu" Kata Yixing hyung sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum lalu bangkit dari dudukku secara perlahan, untung Yixing hyung membantuku berdiri lalu menuntunku menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah beberapa menit aku keluar dengan lengkap menggunakan coat dan scraf lusuhku. Jongdae hyung menarikku lalu menuntunku berjalan dan membuka pintu mobil depan dan membantuku untuk duduk. Sungguh aku merasa memiliki seorang kakak yang menyayangiku, ah aku jadi merindukan 2 kakak perempuanku itu. Tak berapa lama mobil yang dikendarai ole Yixing hyung ini berjalan.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka kaca mata hitamnya, dia melirik seseorang dengan mengangkat sebuah kertas bertuliskan namanya. Dia tersenyum lalu mendekati seorang namja tersebut, dia tinggi berambut blonde dan alisnya tersebut mengingatkannya pada sebuah tokoh kartun didalam game 'Angry Bird'. Namja itu tersenyum balik menatap Sehun.

"Kau sudah besar juga ternyata" Kata namja tersebut lalu merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Pasti Hyung, kau sih terlalu lama diCanada dan baru kembali kekorea" Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu mengangguk "Ayo cepat, Suho dan Jimmy pasti sudah menunggumu" Kata namja itu sambil mengambil alih koper yang sedari tadi dibawa Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti 'Kris atau Oh Yifan ' namja itu menuju tempat parkir.

_Sekarang aku bisa menghirup udara malam Seoul, dan semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Jongin._

.

.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan Hyung,dan terimakasih peralatan bayinya itu sangat imut. maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian hingga keluar dari gedung" Kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu. Sungguh bimbimbap buatan ibumu sangat enak. Ya sudah kami pulang dulu" Jawab Jongdae lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk, merasa Jongdae dan Yixing hyung telah menghilang dibalik belokan aku masuk kedalam flat ku , menutup pintunya secara perlahan karena perutku yang mulai membesar. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan menapaki latai flatku, kalian tau sungguh sangat lelah membawa 1 orang nyawa lagi didalam perutku. 1 ? ah bahkan selama ini aku belum ada USG kehamilanku ini, tapi ibu mengatakan anakku akan kembar karena ddilihat dari perutku yang lebih besar daripada kehamilan biasanya.

Aku melihat ibu mencuci piring didapur dan melihat jam dinding dan ini masih jam 11 malam. "Ibu" Panggilku pada ibu, dia tak menengok dan hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam kebiasaan ibuku jika sudah sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya dia tidak akan menjawab panggilanku dengan benar. Aku mendekatinya "Ibu besok bisa antarkan aku kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganku ?" Tanyaku lagi pada ibu. Dia menghentikan membilas mangkuk dan menengokku.

"Sungguh kau tidak bercandakan" Eoh ibu jangan memulai "Biasanya kau akan banyak alasan kalau disuruh kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu. Seingat ibu terakhir kali kau memeriksanya saat kau hamil 4 bulan." Tuh kan ibu memulainya "Memang ada apa kau ingin memeriksakan kandunganmu ?" Tambah ibu lagi sambil meneruskan membilas mangkuk.

"Eum aku hanya ingin tau tentang bayiku bu, dan kata ibu aku bisa memiliki bayi kembar" Jawabku sambil mengelus perutku yang kata Ibu bukan hanya ibu sebenranya kata orang-orang terlalu besar untuk usia kandungan 6 bulan.

Ibu tersenyum sambil masih terus membilas mangkuk dan piring-piring tersebut "Ya ibu akan mengantarmu besok, semoga perkiraan ibu benar. Akan sangat hebat kan kalau kau memiliki 2 jagoan kecil mengingat kau tidak memiliki suami, jadi anak-anakmu bisa menjagamu jika ibu sudah tak ada" Eoh Ibu dia mulai lagi dengan cerita sedihnya.

"Ibu sudah kukatakan jangan berbicara seperti itu, bayiku akan sangat sedih bila neneknya pergi" Kataku sambil mengelus perutku dan ah ini yang kubenci mempoutkan bibirku sendiri.

Ibu kembali tersenyum sambil mengusak perutku "Ayo tidur ini sudah larut, dan juga kau besok tidak bekerja ?" Tanya Ibu lagi sambil mengelap tangannya lalu berjalan keluar dapur dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak, Yixing hyung bilang dia dan Jongdae akan pulang ke Changsa untuk bertemu keluarga Yixing hyung dan ingin memberikan berita bahagia kalau Jongdae hyung hamil" Kata ku.

"Sungguh, pantas saja dia tadi bilang kalau ingin kimbimbap buatan ibu, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Jongdae hamil. Seharusnya tadi ibu membuatkan lebih banyak lagi untuk Jongdae" Kata ibu sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas karpet.

Aku tersenyum lalau duduk disampingnya dengan kesusahan "maafkan aku ibu" Jawabku sambil menatap ibu.

"Ini sudah larut ayo tidur besok pagi kita kerumah sakit" Ajak ibu sambil membantuku berdiri.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, "Ibu..." Panggilku pada ibu, ibu berhenti berjalan lalu menengokku.

"Maafkan aku, coba saja saat itu aku tidak membantah perkataan ibu mungkin saaat ini aku tak akan merepotkan ibu" Kataku sambil memegangi perutku, eoh sungguh aku sangat bersalah pada ibu.

Ibu mendekatiku lalau memelukku "Itu sudah terjadi Jongin, jadi jangan pikirkan masa lalumu. Sekarang pikirkan masa depanmu bersama bayimu ini, walaupun waktu itu ibu kecewa mendengarnya tapi apa boleh buat bayi ini tak salah kalian berdualah yang salah" Jawab ibu sambil mengelus perutku.

Air mataku jatuh, ya tuhan terimakasih telah memberikan ibu sebaik ibuku ini. dia menghapus air mataku yang telah jatuh kepipi ku. "Tapi bu, bagaimana nanti jika bayiku sudah besar dan menanyakan ayahnya dimana aku harus bagaimana ?" habis sudah pertahananku saat ini.

Ibu mengelus pundakku "Aku tau Sehun pasti kembali dan mencarimu, jadi jangan takut jika anakmu nanti bertanya tentang ayahnya." Kata ibu sambil tersenyum aku melihatnya "Sekarang tidurlah besok kita kerumah sakit, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat calon cucu ibu. Apakah benar perkiraan ibu kalau cucu ibu ini kembar" Tambah ibu lagi sambil tersenyum.

Hatiku tenang saat melihat ibu tersenyum, aku menganggu lalu mencium pipi ibu berjalan menuju kamarku . merebahkan badanku dan tak lupa untuk berdo'a.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sarapan dengan sebuah keluarga kecil kakak kandungku si naga Oh Kris dan si malaikat cantik Suho beserta malaikat kecil mereka Jimmy wu yang baru berusia 2 tahun. Aku tersenyum saat melihat Jimmy yang memakan sarapan paginya yang belepotan, ah aku ingin juga memiliki anak asal kalian tau aku itu suka anak kecil.

"Oh ya Sehun hari ini kau akan langsung melihat keadaan dikantor" Kata Kris Ge membuyarkan pandanganku pada si imut Jimmy.

"Eum bisa Ge, sekalian aku juga ingin mulai belajar menjadi seorang presedir denganmu" Jawabku kembali menatap Jimmy dan memakan roti panggangku.

"Ya sudah setelah ini bersiap-siaplah, oh iya yeobo hari ini kau jadi kerumah sakit ?" Tanya Kris Ge pada Suho hyung, aku mendekati Jimmy lalu melihatnya menyuapkan bubur kedalam mulutnya dan itu sangat lucu.

"Eum ya" Jawab Suho hyung sambil mengelap pipi tembam belepotan milik Jimmy.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo Sehun kita berangkat" Ajak Kris Ge, lalu aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Selama diperjalanan aku dan Kris Ge hanya diam, kalian tau aku dan Kris Ge memiliki sifat yang sama dan kata orang wajahku dan dia mirip. Aku dan Kris Ge memang terlahir dari ibu yang sama, tapi ayah dan ibu bercerai ketika aku berusia 4 tahun dan Kris Ge dibawa oleh ayah keCanada sedangkan aku bersama ibu diKorea lalu saat usiaku menginjak 8 tahun ibu menikah dengan seorang duda kaya dan membawa 1 orang anak laki-laki Yaitu Tao Ge yang berbeda usia 3 tahu diatasku. Aku dan Tao Ge sangat akrab bahkan aku sudah menganggap dia kakakkua sendiri selain kakak kandungku sendiri Kris Ge. Saat usian Kris Ge 16 tahun dan aku berusia 12 tahun ayah kandungku meninggal dan Kris Ge tinggal bersama kami tapi diusianya 18 tahun dia kembalik ke Canada untuk mengurus perusahaan Baba, walaupun Baba hanya mengenal Kris Ge selama 2 tahun Baba tau pasti Kris ge hebat memegang kendali perusahaan Baba di Canada, dan itu berhasil. Tapi saat mendengar Baba meninggal Kris Ge kembali ke Korea dan yang memegang kendali perusahaan diCanada adalah bawahan Kris Ge yang sangat dipercaya. Setelah mendengar aku kembali ke Korea dan akan memegang kendali perusahaan dikorea, Kris Ge dan keluarga kecilnya juga kembali keKorea untuk membantuku mengurus perusahaan.

Sungguh ceritaku rumit bukan, aku saja sudah tidak terlalu mengingatnya dan akhirnya aku sampai diperusahaan milik Baba 'SM ENT' perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang entertainment, perusahaan Baba ini sangat pesat berkembang diKorea Selatan bahkan artis terkenal sebagian di Korea Selatan adalah jebolan perusahaan ini.

Kris Ge pun keluar dari mobilnya diikuti olehku, aku berjalan beriringan bersama Kris ge, aku melihat para traeeni calon artis disini terlihat membungkukkan badannya hormat ketika Kris Ge dan diriku berjalan melewati mereka. Kris Ge membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'CEO' dan masuk. Kris Ge mempersilahkan aku duduk. "Sehun untuk sementara ini setelah kau pulang kuliah kau akan menjadi pelatih dance disini, dan ketika kau sudah lulus dari kuliahmua barulah kau menggantukanku sebagai presedir disini" Kata Kris Ge panjang lebar.

"Eum oke Ge" jawabku seadanya.

"Oh iya, untuk hari ini kita akan melakukan meeting untuk memperkenalkan dirimu dengan karyawan yang ada disini" Kata Kris Ge "Ayo" dan berjalan keluar menuju ruangan kaca yang didalamnnya ada beberapa karyawan yang sudah duduk disana.

Aku masuk dan duduk disamping Kanan Kris Ge.

"Seperti janjiku semalam, aku akan memperkenalkan pelatih dance yang baru dan calon presdeir disini bernama Oh Sehun" Kata Kris Ge.

Aku berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat sambil menggumamkan namaku dan sedikit basa-basi.

"Eoh iya sehun perkenalkan disebelah kiri ku ini Byun Baekhyun dia sekretaris dan penanggung jawab kapan tampilnya para artis sebelum manager, disebelahnya Park Chanyeol dia seorang composer dan pencipta lagu bersama Zhang Yi Xing tapi saat ini Yi Xing pulang kekampung halamannya diChangsa bersama istrinya . Disampingmu ada Lee Taemin dia juga pelatih dan pencipta koreograpy bersama Hyoyeon" Kata Kris Ge panjang Lebar, eoh aku lelah sungguh.

"Kau sudah mengerti Sehun ?"

"Ne, aku mengerti"

"Kalau begitu, rapat hari ini selesai. Silahkan bubar"

Dan setelahnya kami semua bubar dan akupun diantarkan mengelilingi tempat digedung ini bersama Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Wuah Jongin lihat bayimu kembar 3" Kata Ktung Soo antusias ketika menggerakkan alat untuk USG diperut Jongin.

Jongin terkejut "Sungguh Hyung, kau jangan bercanda" Kata Jongin tak percaya melihat layar didepannya.

"Tidak Jongincoba lihatlah, Aigoo pasti kalau mereka sudah lahir pasti sangat lucu." Kata Kyung Soo lagi. "Kau lihat tangan mereka ada enam, kepalanya ada 3 Jongin" Tambahnya lagi.

Tak terasa Jongin menitikkan airmatanya "Aigoo aku tak percaya ini hyung sungguh" Kata Jongin melihat takjub bayi yang ada dilayar monitor.

Kyung Soo tersenyum "Kau hebat Jongin bisa menjaga 3 bayimu ini, untung saja saat itu kau tak jadi bunuh diri kalau jadi maka 4 nyawa akan hilang sekaligus" Kata Kyung Soo lalu menaruh alat USG dimeja, dan mengambil lap untuk mengelap perut Jongin dan menutupnya.

Setelah itu Jongin duduk dibantu Oleh Kyung Soo "Terimakasih hyung, mungkin kalau waktu itu hyung tidak ada maka aku akan membunuh 3 nyawa bayiku dan diriku sendiri" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah itu sudah berlalu jangan diingat, oh iya kau ingin fotonya Jongin" tanya Kyung Soo lalu duduk didepan komputernya.

"Eum ya, aku akan memperlihatkannya pada ibu" Jawab Jongin lalu turun dari Ranjang secara perlahan.

Kyung Soo mem-printkan foto tersebut dan memberikannya pda Jongin, "prediksiku mengatakan sepertinya jenis kelamin bayimu 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan." Kata Kyung Soo lalu berdiri disamping Jongin dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Jongin.

"Jinjja Hyung, Wuah aku akan memiliki 2 pangeran dan 1 putri" Kata Jongin antusias.

Melihat Itu Kyung Soo hanya tersenyum lalu sampailah Jongin diruang tunggu, disana sudah ada ibunya yang menunggunya. Jongin menghampirinya dan duduk disamping ibunya.

"Ibu lihatlah, kata Kyung Soo hyung aku akan memiliki bayi kembar 3" Kata Jongin sambil memberikan foto hasil USG pada ibunya.

Ibunya terlihat terkejut lalu memandang Kyung Soo "Sungguh dokter" Kata Ibu Jongin tak percaya.

"Ne, eomonin bayi Jongin kembar 3" Jawab Kyung soo.

Ibu Jongin memandang takjub Jongin lalu mengusak rambutnya "Aigoo anak cerobohku ini ternyata akan memilik 3 bayi sekaligus. Ommo ibu tak percaya Jongin" Kata ibunya sambil tertawa.

Jongin memberenggut lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eoh iya Eomonin, Jongin. Jangan lupa untuk datang kepesta pernikahanku minggu depan" Kata Kyung Soo tersenyum.

"Pasti dokter kami akan datang" Jawab Ibu Jongin sambil tersenyum "dan terima kasih dokter" Tambah ibu Jongin lagi sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Eoh ne eomonin, hati-hati dijalan" Kata Kyung soo.

Lalu Jongin dan ibu Jongin keluar rumah sakit dengan hati bahagia.

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan badannya dibangku taman, dia menutup matanya merasakan udara segar didaerah taman ini. tak berapa lama dia membuka matanya, mentap lurus kedepan tidak tau apa yang dia lihat tapi isi kepalany dipenuhi dengan pikiran untuk segera bertemu Jongin. Dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Jongin, dia ingin memeluk tubuh ramping Jongin lagi, membuat lelucon lagi bersama, latihan dance bersama dan makan ice cream bersama. Tapi apakah Jongin akan menerimanya lagi setelah kejadian memalukan tersebut.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dia berjalan mendekati penjual ice cream, mengingat Jongin dia jadi ingin makan ice cream.

"Ahjusii aku pesan ice cream coklat 1" Kata Sehun, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kejalanan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berjalan.

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat seorang namja yang kini sedang tersenyum sambil mengelus perut besarnya disebelahnya ada wanita paruh baya yang juga terlihat mengelus perut buncit tersebut. Dia seperti melihat siluet seseorang yang selama ini dia cari, itu seperti Jongin, Sehun ingin mengejarnya "Tuan ini ice creamnya" Kata penjual ice cream menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun mengambil ice cream lalu membayarnya secara serampangan, lalu berlari untuk mengejar siluet tersebut tapi terlambat. Siluet manis itu menhilang dari pandangannya, Sehun berteriak membuang ice creamnya sembarangan. Dia terduduk lemas sambil menangis. Tak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang melihatnya sekarang, dia harus kehilangan siluet manis itu lagi.

_Sedikit, sedikit lagi aku sudah bisa meraihmu, tapi kenapa saat aku sudah akan meraihmu kau mengilang secepat itu_

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya yang banyak ya


	3. Chapter 3

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

_**Note : disini saya pakai 3 sudut pandang, ada dari saya (penulis) , jongin dan Sehun. jadi mohon saya juga tidak terlalu tau penulisan cerita itu seperti apa**_

_**Ditambah lagi terima kasih sudah mengoreksi ceritanya, jadi Byun Baekhyun saya ganti menjadi Song Mino dari Winner untuk Zhang Yixing Disana ada kalimat "disebelahnya Park Chanyeol dia seorang composer dan pencipta lagu bersama Zhang Yi Xing tapi saat ini Yi Xing pulang kekampung halamannya diChangsa bersama istrinya". Intinya kalimat itu Byun Baek *ganti Mino disampingnya Cahnyeol dan Zhang Yixing itu emang gak ada disana tapi Kris memperkenalkan Zhang Yixing dan bilang kalau Yixing KeChangsa. Jadi disini saya typo di Byun Baek saja, jadi mohon baca dengan seksama. Maaf kan saya membuat typo yang sangat fatal.**_

_**Dan terimakasih atas do'anya, saya berhasil melewati UKK dan video iklan saya mendapat coment yang bagus tapi satu yang bikin saya sedih, divideo itu harus tergantung lap kotor. Tapi saya suka dapat coment yang bagus.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sedikit, sedikit lagi aku sudah bisa meraihmu, tapi kenapa saat aku sudah akan meraihmu kau menghilang secepat itu. _

.

Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sang kakak Kris, disana hanya ada Suho dan Jimmy yang sedang makan. Suho yang melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat mengerikan itu membuatnya lebih baik diam. Sehun berjalan ditangga menuju lantai 2 kamarnya. Dia masuk kamar lalu melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Sehun mulai menyalakan Shower disana duduk dibawah guyuran air shower, dia melipat kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya dilututnya, dia menangis. Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya, tinggal selangkah lagi dia bisa memeluk namja manis itu, yang telah dia tinggalkan, dia ingin memeluk tubuh itu, mencium shampoo yang selalu dipakainya. Sehun bertambah kencang menangis saat dia melihat perut membuncit namja manisnya itu, apakah karena kesalahannya itu Jongin hamil ? eoh berdosalah kau Oh Sehun, setelah kau tiduri namja itu lalu hamil dan kau meninggalkannya. Terkutuklah kau Oh sehun. pikir sehun. Sehun menutup matanya, berpikir keras. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menemukan belahan hatinya itu bagaimanapun caranya.

_Aku ingin memelukmu, tertawa bersamamu. Tuhan, aku ingin dia kembali padaku, bisakah kau mendengarkan do'a anak pendosa ini. kalau kau mendengar kabulkanlah, aku mohon._

.

.

Jongin berjalan sedikit susah saat berbolok untuk menuju flat kecilnya, ibunya yang berada disamping setia menggandeng tangannya agar dia bisa berjalan agak sedikit lebih cepat. Jongin tersenyum memandang ibunya yang kini sedang tersenyum melihat foto hasil USG nya tadi.

"Lihat Jongin, bayimu berebut tempat. Ah ibu jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat bayimu lahir" Kata ibu Jongin sambil mengelus perut Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "Ibu, tinggal 3 bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan tunggu saja, aku juga sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka kalau sudah besar akan berebut makanan ditambah lagi mereka akan selalu menggunakan baju yang sama" Kata Jongin juga ikut mengelus perutnya.

Ibu jongin tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Jongin sambil menjingkitkan kakinya sedikit.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong calon suamin Dokter Kyung Soo apakah tampan ?" Tanya ibu Jongin sambil menekan tombol lift, saat ini mereka sudah berada didalam gedung flatnya.

"Eum dia tampan, berwajah jenaka dan asal ibu tau telinga calon Suami Kyung Soo hyung seperti peri sangat besar dan lebar. Seperti Dobi" Kata Jongin lalu menarik telinganya agar telihat lebih besar.

Ibu Jongin yang melihat adegan Jongin mencontohkan telina Chanyeol tertawa "Kau ini, ingat sekarang kau sedang hamil jangan berbicara sembarangan kau ingin 3 anakmu ini bertelinga peri seperti calon suami Dokter Kyung soo" Kata Ibu Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin anakku tampan dan cantik nantinya" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tampan seperti Sehun dan cantik seperti dirimu begitukan sayang" Kata ibunya lalu membuka kunci pintu flatnya.

Jongin diam membeku saat ibunya mengatakan seperti itu, hingga ibunya masuk dan sudah memakai sandal rumahan. Ibu Jongin melihat Jongin hanya diam didepan pintu tanpa ada niatan masuk ibu Jongin memanggil Jongin "Jongin cepat masuk udara diluar dingin sayang" Kata ibu Jongin.

Jongin tersentak mendengar panggilan ibunya, lalu tersenyum dan masuk kedalam flat kecilnya. Jongin berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya. Jongin melepas scraf dan coatnya lalu merebahkan badannya dikasur, dia ingin istirahat sejenak.

"Ibu akan memasak untuk makan malam, kalau semua sudah siap nanti ibu akan membangunkanmu." Kata ibu Jongin dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya ibu" Jawab Jongin.

Lalu dia menutup matanya, merehatkan pikirannya yang tadi mulai berpikir menuju Sehun. Ah dia jadi merindukan namja itu.

.

.

Sehun melilitkan handuk putih dipinggangnya, dia keluar kamar mandi karena Suho berteriak sudah waktunya makan malam. Dia mencari baju didalam lemari, setelahnya memakai pakaiannya. Saat dia berdiri didepan cermin Sehun kembali memandang dirinya sedih. Betapa pendosanya dia, meninggalkan seseorang yang telah kau tiduri lalu kau tinggal pergi. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya kembali menetes. Penyesalan memang datang belakangan, inilah penyesalannya. Dia mengambil hanphone, melihat refleksi seseorang yang menjadi wallpaper hanphonenya. Foto Jongin dan dirinya saat upacara kelulusannya dimana Jongin begitu manjanya menaruh kepalanya dipindak Sehun sambil membawa karangan bunga. Dia kembali tersenyum getir.

"Sehun makan malam sudah siap" Itu panggilan kesekian kalinya dari kakak iparnya, dia menaruh hanphonenya. Menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kembali menampakkan tampang dinginnya, khas seorang Oh Sehun.

Saat menuju ruang makan, Kris dan Suho sudah bersiap berada disana tanpa Jimmy. Mungkin sikecil Jimmy sudah tidur. Sehun duduk didepan Suho, tersenyum lalu menggumamkan kalimat "apakah GeGe dan Hyung menunggu lama ?" Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, makanannya juga baru matang" Jawab Suho sambil mengambil nasi untuk suaminya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu juga mengambil piring yang juga sudah diisi nasi oleh Suho. Mereka bertiga makan dengan khidmat, tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Sehun sudah selesai dan permisi untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

Sehun merebahkan badannya, kembali mengambil handphone dimeja nakas. Membuka tobol kunci dilayar handphonenya, mencari nama kontak seseorang. Ah, ternyata Sehun masih menyimpan nomor Jongin. Sehun mencoba mengetik pesan dan mencoba mengirim pesan singkat itu pada Jongin dan diapun mengirimnya. Semoga nomor Jongin masih aktif. Kata Sehun dalam hatinya.

Lalu dia mulai menutup matanya, menghantar dirinya pada dunia mimpi dimana Sehun ingin didunia mimpi itu dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Jonginnya.

_Jongin kau disana, kau tau aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

Jongin makan tidak dengan berselera, melihat itu ibunya menatap Jongin keheranan. "Sayang kenapa kau tidak memakannya ?" Tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Ibu, boleh aku minta sesuatu ?" Tanya Jongin pada Ibunya sambil menaruh mangkuk berisi nasi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang ?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

"Bisakah ibu menyuruh Seung hyun Hyung tetangga sebelah kita untuk membelikan TtokkBokki untukku ?" Kata Jongin sambil kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eoh Jongin kenapa harus menyuruhSeung Hyun, ibukan bisa membelikannya" Kata ibunya lalu mencoba untuk beranjak berdiri, tapi tangan sang ibu dia tarik.

Jongin menggeleng "Tapi aku ingin Jiyong hyung yang membelikannya, pasti Jiyong Hyung mengerti" Kata Jongin.

Eoh masa ngidam yang terlambat, kata ibunya dalam hati. "Baiklah, ayo kita keflat sebelah" Kata ibunya.

Jongin tersenyum girang lalu berdiri dengan sedikit kesusahan. Dia langsung menggandeng tangan ibunya. Tepat didepan pintu sebuah flat, Jongin menekan tombol dan tak berapa lama pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja manis dengan wajah amburadulnya, namja itu tersenyum "eomonim , Jongin ada apa datang kesini ? Ayo masuk" Kata Jiyong namja manis itu sambil mempersilahkan Jongin dan Ibu Jongin masuk.

"eoh maaf Eomonim dan Jongin tempatnya sangat berantakan" Kata Jiyong lagi sambil membereskan mainan mobil-mobilan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jiyong, apakah Seungri sudah tidur ?" Tanya Ibu Jongin sambil membantu Jongin duduk.

"Ne eomonim baru saja dia tidur, dia begitu rewel." Kata Jiyong lalu duduk disamping Jongin "Dan ada apa Eomonin dan Jongin datang kesini ?" Tanya Jiyong sambil tersenyum.

"Begini hyung, aku mau Seung Hyun hyung membelikanku ttokbokki. Apa boleh ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jiyong tersenyum "Tentu, sebentar aku panggilkan Seung Hyun" Kata Jiyong sambil berjalan menuju salah satu kamar dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Ibu Jongin.

Tak berapa lama, Seung Hyun datang lalu membelikan ttokbokki untuk Jongin. Sambil menunggu Seung Hyun, mereka bertika berbincang. Jiyong begitu menyayangi Jongin seperti adiknya sendiri, dia terkadang sedih kalau melihat Jongin, dimana Jongin masih muda tapi masa mudanya harus dihabiskan untuk bekerja dan saat ini sudah bersiap untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Dirinya dulupun juga seperti Jongin tapi bedanya Seung Hyun mau menikahi Jiyong, sedangkan Jongin dia harus menjaga kehamilannya tanpa ada suami disampingnya.

Hingga tak berapa lama Seung Hyun datang sambil membawa ttokbokki dan mereka makan bersama sampai habis.

"Jiyong-ah, Seung Hyun-ah terima kasih sudah mau membantu Jongin" Kata ibu Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ah eomonim tak apa, aku suka membatu kalian" Jawab Jiyong sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu hyung, selamat malam" Kata Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, mimpi indah Jongin, eomonim" Kata Jiyong.

Lalu Jongin dan ibunya berjalan menuju flatnya, tidur dengan mimpi indah, semoga. Tapi, tidurnya agak sedikit terganggu karena handphonenya berbunyi pertanda 1 pesan masuk tapi karena matanya yang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi tersebut dia langsung menghapusnya tanpa melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut untuknya.

.

_From : Sehun –Baby Yehet-_

_Jongin kau disana, kau tau aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

1 minggu sudah Sehun tinggal kembali diSeoul, betapa sibuknya Kota Seoul ini sama halnya dengan di China. Bahkan pekerjaannya sebagai pelati dance pun juga semakin sibuk, dia tau walaupun dia sebenarnya adalah calon pengganti Kris sebagai CEO diperusahaan ini tapi, kakaknya tersebut tidak akan pandang bulu kepada siapapun itu. Kris tidak pernah membedakan siapapun didalam perusahaan yang dia Kuasai, walaupun itu adiknya sendiri.

Sehun menepuk kan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Boy Group yang akan debut 2 minggu lagi.

"Hari ini latihan cukup sampai disini, silahkan istirahat untuk latihan besok. Dan untuk Tae Yong berlatihnya lebih keras lagi karena 2 minggu lagi kau dan 3 temanmu akan debut. Oke" Kata Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ne, pelatih" Jawab Tae Yong sambil membungkuk.

Setelah itu Sehun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan 4 pemuda tersebut diruang latihan. Sehun berjalan dengan wajah khas nya, datar dan tidak berekspresi bahkan para Traeeni yang menyapanya hanya dia balas dengan gumaman. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya diSofa diruangan yang khusus untuknya. Mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya seharian ini. otaknya sedikit terkusah karena jam mata kuliahnya lalu setelahnya melatih para Traeeni yang akan debut 2 minggu lagi. saat matanya mulai menutup dan menyapa alam mimpi pintu ruangannya diketuk, Sehun sedikit geram tapi dia hilangkan kegeramannya tersebut.

"Masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci" Kata Sehun masih tetap merebahkan badannya disofa.

Tak berapa lama seorang namja jangkuk masuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di Sofa single disamping Sehun.

"Tuan" panggil lelaki tersebut sambil menepuk kaki Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya lalu beranjak untuk duduk sedikit mengucek matanya "Ada apa Chanyeol Hyung ?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah undangan sambil tersenyum "Besok pesta pernikahanku, jadi saya mengundang Tuan untuk datang" Kata Cahanyeol.

"Apakah Kris Ge juga kau undang ?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil melihat kertas berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Iya tuan, seluruh staff dan Traeeni disini saya undang termasuk Presedir" Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk "Oke besok aku akan datang" Jawab Sehun akhirnya final.

Cahnyeol tersenyum "Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu tuan, selamat malam" Kata Chanyeol berpamitan kepada Sehun.

Lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun diruangan itu sendiri, Sehun tersenyum miris melihat Undangan pernikahan milik Chanyeol.

_Jika aku masih berada disampingmu, apakah kita akan menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia ?_

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya "Terima Kasih sudah mau datang kerestoran kami Tuan" Katanya sambil membungkuk.

Pelanggan tersebut pun juga tersenyum "Kalau bayimu sudah lahir beritau aku oke Jongin" Kata sang pelanggan sambil tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangguk "Iya bibi pasti aku akan membritaumu" Katanya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Setelah itu sang pelanggan tersenyum keluar retoran, Jongin kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi, tak berapa lama Jongdae datang sambil menepuk pundak Jongin.

"2 minggu lagi kau akan cuti kan, akhh aku pasti akan merindukanmu Jongin" Kata Jongdae sambil menampilkan wajah sedikit sedihnya.

"masih 2 minggu Hyung, tenang aku masih disini. Oh iya kata Yixing Ge, hyung harus istirahat. Kau ini malah kesini jalan-jalan kalau ada apa-apa dengan kandumanmu hyung bagaimana ?" Kata Jongin.

"Kau tau aku bosan dirumah, Yixing akan datang malam. Kau tau katanya dia harus mengaransemen musik lagi dari awal bersama Chanyeol karena ada musik yang tidak balance. Aku jadi merindukannya" Kata Jondae sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Jongin tersenyum "Oh iya hyung boleh aku izin pulang lebih dulu ?" Tanya Jongin pada Jongdae.

"Boleh saja Jongin, mau aku antarkan pulang ?" Tanya Jongdae pada Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak Hyung, aku ingin berjalan saja. Aku nanti juga akan mampir ke minimarket." Jawab Jongin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan oke" Kata Jongdae.

Setelahnya Jongin langsung menggganti bajunya lalu berjalan keluar restoran melalui pintu belakang. Jongin mengeratkan coatnya sambil menggesekkan telapak tangannya. Tak berapa lama dia sampai diminimarket langganannya. Dia tersenyum kepada seorang perempuan muda yang menjaga kasir diminimarket tersebut setelah itu Jongin mulai berjalan menuju rak-rak yang bersisi makanan dan keperluan sehari-hari.

Setelah 20 menit mengambil barang-barang keperluannya Jongin membawanya kekasir. Perempuan pejaga kasir tersebut kepada Jongin "Hanya ini yang kau beli, oppa" Tanya perempuan tersebut sambil mencek harga barang-barang yang dibeli Jongin.

"Eum, seperti biasa. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Dami ?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengelus perutnya tersebut.

"Seperti itulah Oppa, Besok aku akan mengikuti Ujian. Do'akan aku ya oppa" Katanya sambil memasukkan barang-barang pembelian Jongin kedalam plastik belanja.

Jongin Tersenyum "Pasti, apa yang tidak untuk adik cantikku ini" Kata Jongin sambil mengusap tangan Dami.

"terima kasih oppa, ini belanjaanmu" Kata Dami lalu menyerahkan belanjaan Jongin.

Jongin membayarnya lalu mengambil belanjaannya hingga Dami memegang tangannya membuat Jongin mendongak menatap Dami.

"Oh iya oppa, kemarin saat aku pulang dari sekolah aku melihat baju bayi dan aku membelinya untuk keponakanku ini. apakah bagus ?" Kata Dami sambil menampilkan baju bayi berwarna putih dan sedikit corak berwarna aqua.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menaruh belanjaannya "Ini bagus Dami, terima kasih telah membelikan baju untuk 1 bayiku" Kata jongin sambil mengelus perutnya.

Pelipis Dami mengerut "Apa maksud oppa dengan 1 bayi ?" Tanya Dami

Jongin menepuk pelipisnya "Oh iya aku belum memberitahumu bahwa aku akan memiliki anak kembar 3" Kata Jongin.

Dami membelalakkan matanya "Oppa jangan berbohong padaku" Kata Dami.

"Sungguh aku tak berbohong Dami, aku juga baru tau 1 minggu yang lalu dari Kyung Soo Hyung" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Wuah berarti nanti aku akan memiliki 3 keponakan, maafkan aku hanya membeli 1 baju saja" Kata Dami dengan wajah sedihnya.

Jongin mengelus pundak Dami walau susah karena terhalang oleh meja kasir "Tak apa, aku sudah senang kau mau membelikan baju bayi ini. sungguh Dami" Jawab Jongin tersenyum "Oh iya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" Tambah Jongin.

Dami mengangguk lalu menggumamkan kalimat "_hati-hati dijalan oppa"_ katanya lalu kembali fokus kembali menjaga kasir.

Setelah keluar dari mini market tersebut Jongin berjalan sebentar menuju tempat pemberhentian Bus. Dia duduk disana bersama orang-orang yang menuggu Bus untuk pulang, ini baru jam 8 malam jadi pantas banyak orang yang baru pulang dari kantor. Jongin sedikit kesusahan saat dia duduk dihalte Bus tersebut. Dia menaruh tangannya dikantung Coatnya. Hingga tak berapa lama Bus yang dia tunggu pun datang, Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan masuk menuju Bus. Dia memilih masuk paling terakhir karena dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk masuk berdesakan.

Setelahnya dia duduk lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping sorang yeoja paruh baya dan Bus pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte Bus tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali sambilmenumpukan kepalany disetir mobilnya, hingga dia menepikan mobilnya disebuah minimarket. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya Sehun memasuki minimarket tersebut mengambil 3 botol Bir dan 1 botol Coffe dingin didalam pendingin minimarket tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju kasir lalu membayarnya tanpa melihat sang Kasir.

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan diminimarket tersebut. Mulai membuka soju pertamanya. Saat baru meneguknya mata Sehun menyipit melihat seseorang yang dia cari. Seseorang tersebut berjalan sambil membawa belanjaan dan sambil memegang perut membuncitnya. Melihat itu adalah Jongin, Sehun berlari keluar mengejar Jongin yang akan masuk kedalam Bus tersebut. Sehun berlari yang secepat dia bisa hingga akhirnya Bus tersebutpun berjalan dan dikaca Bus tersebut dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah sileut laki-laki yang selama ini dia cari. Pujaannya hatinya, penakluk hatinya itu. Sehun mengejar Bus tersebut, hingga akhirnya Bus tersebut bergerak jauh meniggalkannya. Sehun terduduk dijalan, dia bersimpuh sambil menitikkan air matanya. Dia menangis sambil menutup matanya, dia mengutuk dirinya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dia bisa memeluk Jongn lagi, bisa berjalan bersama Jongin lagi. dia ingin bersama Jongin nya, sungguh dia ingin bertemu Jongin.

.

.

_Tinggal selangkah aku bisa menggapaimu_

_tapi mengapa kau terbang secepat daun kering yang tertiup angin._

_Aku ingin memeluk tubuh rapuhmu itu, kembali melindungimu dari rasa sakit itu. _

_Rasa sakit yang selama ini aku tinggalkan._

_Menjaga anugerah tuhan yang diberikannya kepada kita._

_Tuhan bantu pendosa ini untuk bisa mendekapnya, aku ingin berada disampingnya._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Review yang banyak ya, Review juga menentukan cepat dan lambatnya update.


	4. Chapter 4

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

_**maafkan saya yang terlambat update, karena saya sudah siap-siap untuk mengikuti Ujian Sekolah dan Ujian Nasional. Ditambah lagi saya dilema harus memilih jurusan apa saat kuliah, orang tua saya menginginkan saya untuk mengambil jurusan TI sedangkan yang saya inginkan antara Sastra inggris dan ilmu bahasa mandarin . Maafkan juga kalau sampai chap 4 ini saya belum bisa membalas review kalian semua tapi tenang saja saya tetap membaca review anda semua. Bahkan menurut saya ada review yang lucu, bahkan ada juga yang menebak jalan ceritanya seperti apa. Tapi tenang untuk ff ini akan saya bedakan. Disini saya tidak membuat sifat Jongin yang gampang menerima Sehun kembali.**_

_**Mungkin setelah ini saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa saat, karena akan menghadapi UN, bahkan saya mengetik ini disela-sela saya sedang bosan belajar untuk UAS dan terakhir supaya lebih akrab panggil saya ling-ling atau Eonni saja supaya lebih akrab. Saya lahir 12 jan 1997.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali sambilmenumpukan kepalany disetir mobilnya, hingga dia menepikan mobilnya disebuah minimarket. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya Sehun memasuki minimarket tersebut mengambil 3 botol Bir dan 1 botol Coffe dingin didalam pendingin minimarket tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju kasir lalu membayarnya tanpa melihat sang Kasir.

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan diminimarket tersebut. Mulai membuka soju pertamanya. Saat baru meneguknya mata Sehun menyipit melihat seseorang yang dia cari. Seseorang tersebut berjalan sambil membawa belanjaan dan sambil memegang perut membuncitnya. Melihat itu adalah Jongin, Sehun berlari keluar mengejar Jongin yang akan masuk kedalam Bus tersebut. Sehun berlari yang secepat dia bisa hingga akhirnya Bus tersebutpun berjalan dan dikaca Bus tersebut dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah sileut laki-laki yang selama ini dia cari. Pujaannya hatinya, penakluk hatinya itu. Sehun mengejar Bus tersebut, hingga akhirnya Bus tersebut bergerak jauh meniggalkannya. Sehun terduduk dijalan, dia bersimpuh sambil menitikkan air matanya. Dia menangis sambil menutup matanya, dia mengutuk dirinya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dia bisa memeluk Jongn lagi, bisa berjalan bersama Jongin lagi. dia ingin bersama Jongin nya, sungguh dia ingin bertemu Jongin.

.

.

_Tinggal selangkah aku bisa menggapaimu_

_tapi mengapa kau terbang secepat daun kering yang tertiup angin._

_Aku ingin memeluk tubuh rapuhmu itu, kembali melindungimu dari rasa sakit itu. _

_Rasa sakit yang selama ini aku tinggalkan._

_Menjaga anugerah tuhan yang diberikannya kepada kita._

_Tuhan bantu pendosa ini untuk bisa mendekapnya, aku ingin berada disampingnya._

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan perlahan setelah dirinya keluar dari dalam lift. Menekan password flatnya lalu membukanya secara perlahan.

"Ibu aku pulang" Serunya sambil melepas sepatu yang dia pakai dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan.

Mendengar suara Jongin, ibu Jongin langsung menghampiri Jongin lalu membantu Jongin membawa barang belanjaannya dan menyusunnya didalam lemari pendingin.

"Oh iya Jongin, ada paket untukmu dari Eun Jung untukmu" Kata sang ibu.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya melepas coatnya dan duduk diranjangnya. Mengambil paket yang diberikan oleh kakak keduanya. Membukanya dan Jongin langsung tersenyum ketika melihat barang yang diberikan kakaknya tersebut. Sepasang baju bayi dan segala peralatannya, walaupun kakak keduanya itu sudah pergi entah kemana dia selalu mengirimkan barang ataupun uang untuk Jongin dan ibunya. Jongin mengambil sebuah kertas merah kecil yang terseip diantara baju bayi tersebut.

"_hai Jongin, bagaimana kabarmu adikku sayang ? pasti baikkan. Bagaimana dengan ibu juga baikkan. Aku tidak ingin banyak menulis jadi langsung keinti saja._

_Maaf kakak hanya membelikan sepasang baju bayi, kyung Soo terlambat memberitahuku tentang kalau kau akan memiliki 3 bayi kembar. Maafkan aku, oh iya sampaikan salamku untuk ibu. Kalau kau ingin menelponku aku telah menyisipkan nomor teleponku juga"_

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil ponselnya mengetik nomor kakaknya, Jongin langsung men-dial nomor sang kakak. Tak berapa lama teleponpun tersambung.

"_Hallo"_ Suara diseberang telepon terdengar.

Jongin menelan salivanya gugup "Hallo" Jawab Jongin gugup.

"_Ini siapa ?"_ Tanya sang kakak lagi.

"Noona ini aku Jongin" Kata Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu duduk dengan susah payah.

"_Jongin, sungguh Ini Jongin. Akhirnya kau menelpon juga"_ Jawab sang kakak lagi. Jongin tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku noona dan asal noona tau paketnya juga baru datang. Terima kasih bajunya, kau tau itu sangat bagus" Kata Jongin sambil memegangi salah satu baju bayi tersebut.

"_Sama-sama Jongin-ah, yang seharusnya meminta maaf itu aku. Seharusnya aku beli baju bayi itu 3 pasang. Kyung Soo terlambat memberi tahuku"_ Kata sang kakak lagi sambil menggerutu diseberang telepon.

Jongin kembali tersenyum "Tak apa Noona , bahkan aku baru 1 minggu yang lalu memeriksanya jangan salahkan Kyung Soo Hyung. Noona Ingin berbicara dengan Ibu ?" Tanya Jongin.

Hening diseberang telepon, sang kakak tak ada berbicara "Kalau Noona belum siap, aku akan menyampaikan salam Noona ke ibu saja" Kata Jongin sambil tertawa lirih.

"_terima kasih Jongin, kalau begitu telponnya akan aku tutup"_ Jawab sang kakak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tidur yang nyenyak Noona" Kata Jongin lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan sang Kakak.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, memandang foto keluarganya lagi. seburuk-buruknya kakak keduanya itu pergi meninggalkannya, kakak nya itu tetap perhatian padanya. buktinya dengan selalu mengirim paket setiap bulan untuk dirinya dan ibunya, tapi paket bulan ini adalah paket istimewa yang dikirim oleh kakaknya, yaitu baju bayi dan nomor telepon kakaknya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu sang kakak tak mau memberitahu nomor ponselnya, sang kakak hanya berhubungan dengan Kyung Soo dan Kyung Soo tak mau menceritakannya kepada Jongin dan Ibunya.

Jongin kembali tersenyum, lalu melipat sepasang baju bayi tersebut. Lalu menaruhnya dilemari khusus perlengkapan bayinya. Minggu depan kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh, dia sudah tidak siap untuk melihat ketiga bayinya lahir. Dia tersenyum membayangkannya. Hingga suara lembut sang ibu membuyarkan lamunannya tentang 3 bayi lucunya.

Jongin berjalan lalu duduk didepan ibunya untuk makan. Sang ibu tersenyum lalu mengambilkan nasi untuk Jongin.

"Ibu, Eun Jung Noona memberi salam pada ibu" Kata Jongin sambil memandang ibunya.

"Sungguh, bagaimana keadaan Noonamu itu" Jawab sang ibu yang sibuk mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia Baik ibu, tadi aku baru saja menelponnya" Jawab Jongin, membuat kegiatan sang ibu terhenti. Suasana menjadi hening seketika, Jongin menjadi serba salah sendiri "Tadi aku menyuruh Noona untuk berbicara pada ibu tapi Noona bilang dia belum siap" Tambah Jongin lagi. setelah itu ibunya mulai meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi miliknya.

Sang ibu tersenyum "Begitu ya, kalau kau nanti menelpon kakakmu itu lagi bilang padanya ibu tidak marah kepada kakakmu itu dan juga bilang pada Eun Jung cobalah untuk pulang sesekali" Kata sang ibu lalu memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu juga mengikuti sang ibu untuk makan.

.

.

.

Aku terus memandang jalan dengan tidak minat, didepan banyak sekali mobil yang berlalu lalang. Aku kembali meminum soju yang tadi aku beli. Lampu merahpun berubah menjadi lampu hijau, aku melajukan mobilku. Pikiranku kosong untuk saat ini, kalian tau tinggal selangkah lagi aku bisa kembali memeluknya, tapi Tuhan tak mengizinkannya untuk aku memeluknya saat ini. Bahkan sampai saat ini air mataku masih jatuh membasahi pipiku. Sepertinya Tuhan memang sudah tak mengabulkan do'a bagi pendosaku sepertiku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku lalu membelokkan mobilku menuju sungai Han. Aku membuka pintu mobil lalu mengambil 2 botol soju dan berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Aku duduk dipinggiran sungai Han dan kembali meminum soju milikku. Pikiranku terbang entah kemana. Sungguh aku ingin bertemu dengan malaikatku itu. Tuhan kabulkan do'aku sekali ini saja.

Aku terus meminum soju itu hingga habis dan membuat kepalaku seikit pening. Aku melempar batu kesungai Han. Menyandarkan badanku disenderan tempat duduk tersebut. Mencoba memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiranku tentang Jongin.

Hingga aku tersadar sekrang sudah jam 1 pagi ya ampun, aku langsung beranjak dari empat duduk itu dan berlari menuju mobil melupakan rasa pening dikepalaku. Lalu aku mulai melajukan mobilku memecah keramaian jalanan Kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu kembali menaikkan selimutnya lagi hingga sampi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Malam tadi dia baru pulang jam 1 malam lalu tidur. Tadi malam dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya di sungai Han menghilangkan rasa sedihnya karena gagal lagi untuk menemui Jongin.

"Sehun kau tak bangun, sarapan sudah siap" Itu suara Suho yang membangunkan Sehun untuk segera bangun dan sarapan.

Sehun membuka selimut tersebut. Memijat pelipisnya sebentar lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk keperusahaan.

Sehun duduk didepan Suho, hari ini Jimmy tidak ada. Batita itu menginap dirumah neneknya yaitu orang tua Suho.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kris tau sang adik sedan ada masalah, lebih baik dia akan menanyakannya saat sudah dikantor tanpa Suho tau permasalahannya.

Tak berapa lama acara sarapan mereka pun selesai, Kris dan Sehun langsungberangkat menuju gedung SM ent.

.

.

"Ada masalah ?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun saat ini mereka sudah berada dilobby gedung SM Ent.

"Tidak ada Ge" Jawab Sehun singkat sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Sungguh, aku tak percaya padamu. Kau tak pandai berbohong Little Oh" Kata Kris sambil tersenyum kepada salah satu pegawainya.

Sehun mendongak "Sungguh Ge" Jawab Sehun sambil menaruh ponselnya disaku celana hitamnya.

Kris mendengus lalu berjalan menuju lift yang terbuka diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya. Beberapa pegawai yang berada satu lift dengan Kris dan Sehun langsung membungkukkan badannya.

Kris tersenyum melihatnya sama juga dengan Sehun. tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai diruangan. Saat Sehun akan masuk kedalam ruang latihan dance Kris memegang pundaknya

"Hari ini kita akan pulang cepat, karena hari ini Chanyeol akan menikah" Kata Kris.

Sehun mengangguk lalu langsung masuk kedalam ruang latihan, disana sudah ada para trainee yang akan dia latih terlebih lagi 1 minggu lagi boygrup baru akan debut. Maka dari itu Taeyong –sang leader- dan 3 member lainnya sudah mulai sibuk pembuatan teaser, photoshoot, dan latihan keras. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat anak-anak asuhnya tertekan jadi untuk hari ini dia akan melatih Taeyong dan 3 member lainnya dengan santai terlebih hari ini akan pulang cepat untuk datang keacara resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum pada semua Trainee, "Untuk hari ini kita hanya akan berlatih hingga jam makan siang saja. Karena khari ini kita akan pulang cepat. Kalian pasti tau kenapa kita pulang cepat" Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Jaehyun, salah satu anak asuhnya mengangguk mengerti dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, let's start to dance kids" Kata Sehun kepada semua trainee.

Mendengar instruksi sang pelatih , Taeyong dan 3 membernya mulai berdiri dan mengatur posisi mereka untuk berlatih.

.

.

.

"Ge, hari ini aku boleh pulang cepat ?" Tanya Jongin kepada Yixing yang kini bersiap untuk menuju SM ent untuk bekerja.

"Boleh saja, pasti kau akan keacara resepsi pernikahan Kyungsoo kan" Kata Yixing sambil menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk "Gege juga akan kesana ?" Kata Jongin sambil duduk.

Yixing mengangguk "Ya, kalau aku tidak datang dipastikan besok siYoda itu akan membrondongiku banyak pertanyaan. Nanti kau berangkat denganku dan Jongdae saja, oke ?" Jawab Yixing.

Jongin tertawa "Oke ge, hati-hati dijalan" Kata Jongin.

"Oh iya bilang pada Chen jangan lupa untuk menutup kedai sehabis jam makan siang" Jawab Yixing sambil berlari menuju mobilnya.

Jongin menepuk keningnya, kenapa dia tadi meminta izin pulang lebih cepat kalau kedainya juga akan tutup setelah jam makan siang. Setelah itu Jongin kembali melayani para pembeli yang akan membayar pesanan mereka.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo begitu meriah dan juga penuh sesak dengan para tamu undangan. Dari rekan kerja Chanyeol di SM ent dan rekan kerja Kyungsoo di rumah sakit, sahabat dan seluruh kerabat keluarganya datang.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan susah payah dan untungnya Yixing membantunya untuk berdiri. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam gedung resepsi, ibu Jongin tidak ikut karena kurang enak badan. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju gedung resepsi. Penampilan Jongin hanya biasa. Celana jeans hitam dipadukan dengan coat panjang coklat tua yang menutup perut besarnya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didalam gedung resepsi, Jongdae memegang tangan Jongin lalu menuntunnya menuju sang mempelai –Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo- yang kini sedang berbincang dengan salah satu rekan kerja Chanyeol di SM ent.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri sang mempelai, melihat Yixing, Jongdae dan Jongin mendekatinya. Kyungsoo langsung menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan pembicaraannya pada rekan kerjanya. Melihat kode dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung berpamitan lalu menatap Yixing.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu memeluknya dan bergantian dengan Jongdae. Chanyeol pun sama dia memeluk Yixing dengan gaya para lelaki biasanya.

"Selamat Kyungiie" Kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum dan bersalaman pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Hyung" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat Hyung" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Jongin, hei diamana ibumu tidak kau ajak ?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Eum ibu sedang tidak enak badan Hyung, jadi maaf kalau ibu tidak bisa datang" Jawab Jongin.

"Eoh begitu tidak apa-apa, sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu ya dan bilang cepat sembuh" Kata KyungSoo sambil tersenyum kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin dan Jongdae untuk memakan hidangan yang ada. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa sesekali dengan lelucon milik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk agar Jongin tak kelelahan berdiri. Saat Jongin akan duduk, Jongin merasa perutnya sangat sakit. Otomatis Jongin memegangi perutnya sambil meringis dan menjatuhkan gelas yang tadi dia pegang.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Jongin "Apa yang terjadi dengamu Jongin ?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Jongin masih meringis sambil memegangi perutnya "Aku tak tau hyung, tapi ini sangat sakit Ughhh" Jawab Jongin sambil terus mengaduh kesakitan.

Keringat dingin kini memenuhi wajahnya, melihat itu Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menggendong Jongin untuk dibawa kemobil dan menuju kerumah sakit. Chanyeolpun langsung menggendong Jongin ala pengantin lalu berlari melewati kerumunan para undangan. Kyungsoo mengikuti juga dibelakangnya, Yixing dan Jongdae juga mengikuti tapi hanya berjalan mengingat kini Jongdae juga sedang mengandung maka dari itu Jongdae tidak mengambil resiko.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin khawatir saat darah kini mengaliri kaki dan tangan Chanyeol. Saat sampai didalam mobil Chanyeol langsung memasukkan Jongin dijok belakang mobil lalu diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Tak banyak bicara Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, bersama Kris dan Suho. Mereka berjalan berbarengan menuju geung resepsi. Saat sampai didalam gedung resepsi, mereka bertiga disuguhi oleh hiruk pikuk para undangan yang ada. Tapi saat mereka akan berjalan jauh kedalam gedung resepsi keributan terjadi. Mereka melihat Chanyeol berlari sambil membawa seseorang digendongannya, seseorang tersebut terlihat meringis dan menahan sakit diperutnya. Bahkan kini darah sudah melumuri tangan Jongin, Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir.

Sehun pertama melihat dengan tidak minat itu langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sileut seseorang yang digendong Chanyeol itu seperti malaikatnya.

"Yixing ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Kris kepada Yixing yang juga ingin mengikuti Chanyeol dan kyungsoo tersebut.

"Adikku mengalami pendarahan Sajangnim" Jawab Yixing, kini wajah Yixing tampak terlihat khawatir.

"Apa pendarahan, siapa namanya ?" Kata Kris lagi.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin" Jawab Yixing lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan bahwa dia juga harus mengikuti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kerumah sakit.

Bagai disambar petir, wajah Sehun kini pucat pasi. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris dan Suho didalam gedung resepsi. Sehun mengejar Yixing untuk ikut menuju Rumah sakit.

"Hyung" Kata Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Yixing.

Merasa pundaknya ditepuk dan dipanggil Yixing menengok kesamping "Ya ada apa, Tuan ?" Tanya Yixing.

"Bisa aku ikut denganmu kerumah sakit untuk bertemu Jongin" Kata Sehun.

"Tentu, memang anda mengenal Jongin ?" Kata Yixing lagi sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan menggandeng tangan Jongdae yang terlihat bergetar.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya lebih dari kalian tau, karena aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Jongin"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review yang banyak ya, karena review juga menentukan update ff nya.

Oh iya untuk menambah teman para author atau pembaca dan tanya-tanya tentang FF ini boleh add:

**FB : Vieta Ramadhani**

**IG : lingling_ramadhani**

**WA : 085386742090**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku sangat mengenalnya lebih dari kalian tau, karena aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Jongin"

Yixing dan Jongdae terkejut dengan pengakuan Sehun. Apa dia bilang tadi, dia adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Jongin ? pikir Yixing dan Jongdae.

"Tuan anda jangan bercanda, aku harus cepat sekarang kalau kau ingin ikut ayo kita berangkat" Kata Yixing lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil dan memasukkan Jongdae perlahan.

"Sunggung, Yixing hyung aku tidak bercanda" Kata Sehun meyakinkan kepada Yixing kalau perkataannya itu benar.

"Nanti saja kau menjelaskannya Tuan, kita harus cepat" Jawab Yixing lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun juga masuk kedalam mobil milik Yixing lalu duduk disamping Yixing.

Yixing langsung melajukan mobilnya, pikirannya sekarang sedang kalut. Jongin seang pendarahan dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jongin dan bayinya ditambah lagi pengakuan dari Sehun kalau bayi yang dikandung Jongin adalahnya bayinya. Kepala Yixing kini sedikit pusing oleh keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi dan disini saya juga mengambil sudut pandang dari Jongin dan Sehun.**_

.

.

Sehun langsung berlari seperti orang yang dikejar oleh setan, disepanjang lorong semua orangyang berjalan dilorong melihat Sehun berlari kesetanan. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang duduk ditempat tunggu pasien. Sehun terengah-engah lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut saat dia melihat Sehun dengan waah kacaunya.

"Tuan ada apa anda berada disini ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya menetralkan nafasnya "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jongin, Hyung ?" Jawab Sehun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan pelipisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Sehun "Maksud anda apa Tuan ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah serius.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jongin Hyung dan jangan panggil aku tuan" Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"oke, Se..Sehun. dia sedang kritis sekarang, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi didalam tapi yang pasti keadaan Jongin sekarang sangat parah" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun jatuh terduduk lalu menutup wajahnya, air matanya jatuh. Dia menangis dalam diam, Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun menangis hanya bisa diam. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak tahu apa hubungan Sehun dan Jongin saat ini tapi yang pasti adik dari CEO perusahaannya ini yang memiliki wajah dingin seketika menjadi mengenaskan.

Yixing berjalan sambil tergesa dan menggandeng tangan Jongdae. Yixing terkejut saat dirinya sampai didepan Chanyeol menunggu disana terlihat Sehun menangis sesenggukan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Yixing menuntun Jongdae untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol. Setelah itu Yixing mendekati Sehun lalu memegang pundak Sehun.

"Tenanglah Sehun, aku yakin Jongin dan 3 bayinya akan selamat" Kata Yixing sambil mengusap pundak lebar nan kokoh Sehun yang saat ini bergetar karena menangis.

Sehun mengusap airmatanya lalu menatap Yixing terkejut "Apa kata Hyung 3 bayi ?" Kata Sehun sambil memandang Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk "Ya kau akan memiliki bayi kembar 3 Sehun" Jawab Yixing.

Chanyeol terkejut saat Yixing berbicara pada Sehun kalau dia akan memiliki 3 bayi dari Jongin.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Sehun akan memiliki 3 bayi dari Jongin ? kalian bisa menjelaskannya" Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol "Aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang Jongin kandung Hyung" Jawab Sehun. Mendengar itu Chanyeol terkejut seangkan Yixing dan Jongdae hanya diam karena dia tahu saat Sehun ingin ikut kerumah sakit.

"Aku yang sudah menghamili Jongin sebelum aku pindah keChina, aku meninggalkannya 8 bulan yang lalu. Malam harinya aku memperkosa Jongin dan besok paginya aku berangkat keChina. Bahkan setelah aku pindah aku lost kontak dengan Jongin, aku menyesal meninggalkannya tanpa kabar hingga aku kembali lagi kesini aku terkejut saat mengetahui Jongin sedang hamil" Jawab Sehun lagi panjang lebar, airmatanya kini menetes melalui pipi tirusnya. Sehun membiarkan image cool nya hilang didepan Chanyeol, Yixing dan Jongdae. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah Jongin dan 3 bayi kembarnya.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkannya waktu itu Hyung, bahkan selama 7 bulan dia hamil aku tidak pernah tau keadaannya seperti apa. Seharusnya aku menemaninya saat dia terpuruk dan hamil waktu itu, aku memang pengecut kan hyung." Tambah Sehun lagi sambil sesenggukan.

Yixing mengelus pundak bergetar Sehun "Kau bukan seorang pengecut Sehun, kau hebat. Aku tau kau tak menemaninya, tapi asal kau tau Jongin selalu bangga padamu walaupun Jongin tidak pernah cerita tentang dirimu lebih banyak tapi aku selalu ingat apa yang dikatakan Jongin tentangmu..."

"Dia adalah lelaki yang hebat, sahabat yang ada saat aku susah walaupun dia pergi aku tau dia sampai saat ini masih menyayangiku"

Sehun terkejut, dia kembali menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil, Jongin masih memperdulikannya, masih memujinya, masih menyayanginya walaupun Sehun meninggalkan Jongin seperti itu.

Jongdae tersenyum "Berdoalah yang terbaik untuk Jongin dan 3 bayi kembarmu Sehun, aku tau Jongin pasti kuat didalam sana" Kata Jongdae.

Sehun menghapus airmatanya lalu tersenyum menatap Jongdae. Merasa melihat Sehun baikan, Yixing menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk didepan Jongdae dan Chanyeo lalu Yixing duduk disamping Sehun.

"Chan, kau sudah menelpon ibu Jongin ?" Tanya Yixing pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah ,aku langsung menyuruh paman Kang untuk langsung keflat Jongin untuk menjemput ibu Jongin kesini. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan resepsi pernikahanmu, maafkan Jongin sudah mengacaukan pestanya" Kata Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku tak mau Jongin kenapa-napa. Asal kau tau Jongin itu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri dan asal kau tau Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Jongin" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung"

Chanyeo mengangguk, lalu mereka kembali menunggu dengan wajah cemas.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampakkan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat dan tatapannya kosong ditambah dengan tangan Kyungsoo terlumuri oleh darah. Melihat istrinya seperti itu, Chanyeol langsung mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan operasinya sayang ? Jongin dan 3 bayinya selamatkan ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, tatapannya masih kosong walaupun saat ini dirinya dipeluk oleh Chanyeol. Melihat istrinya tak merespon, Chanyeol langsung melepas pelukannya menggoyang badan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Sayang kau tak apa-apa, Bagaimana keadaan Jongin dan bayinya ?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Kini akhirnya Kyungsoo merespon lalu menatap Chanyeol, airmatanya jatuh "Aku Gagal park... aku Ga...gal ..." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung memeluk istrinya menenangkannya "Sttttt, apa yang gagal sayang" Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Salah satu bayi Jongin meninggal dan 2 bayinya lagi sedang kritis didalam inkubator" Jawab Kyungsoo masih menangis sesenggukan.

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruang operasi, Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Jongin kini menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk bayi mungil mereka.

"Sayang ayo bangun, ini ibu kau mendengarnya kan sayang" Kata Jongin sambil sesenggukan menangis mencoba membangunkan bayinya yang sudah divonis meninggal tersebut.

Sehun terjatuh, saat ini badannya lemas. Dia menangis melihat keadaan Jongin dan bayinya. Melihat itu 4 orang yang berada diluar ruangan dan beberapa asisten Kyungsoo yang ikut menangani persalinan Jongin yang seharusnya Jongin melahirkan 2 bulan lagi kini hanya menatap Jongin dan Sehun iba.

"Tae oh ayo bangun sayang, ibu disini. kau tidak ingin bergabung bersama hyung dan noona mu istirahat disana" Kata Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah inkubator yang diisi oleh 2 bayi.

Sehun kembali menangis, dadanya sakit melihat Jongin seperti itu. Mencoba membangunkan bayinya yang tak mungkin hidup lagi. Sehun berjalan dengan gontai mendekati Jongin, mengelus tangan Jongin yang memeluk bayi kecilnya tersebut. Secara perlahan Sehun merebahkan badannya disamping Jongin, melepas bajunya lalu juga ikut memeluk bayi kecilnya yang sudah divonis jantungnya tak berdetak lagi itu. Jongin tidak memperhatikan Sehun, saat ini yang Jongin pikirkan adalah agar bayi yang sudah dia beri nama Taeoh tersebut bisa bangun.

"Taeoh sayang kau tak ingin bangun, disini ada ibu dan ayah apa kau tak mau bertemu ibu dan ayah" Kata Sehun sembail memeluk bayi yang masih kecil karena bayi yang lahir prematur tersebut.

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar suara yang selama ini dia rindukan, yang selalu dia pikirkan saat sebelum tidur. Ayah dari ketiga bayinya, Jongin makin menangis saat melihat Sehun kini juga mendekap bayi mungilnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menangis haru melihat itu, demi bayinya Jongin dan Sehun kini berjuang membangunkan bayinya yang jantungnya tak berdetak lagi.

Bahkan ibu Jongin yang baru saja datang melihat adegan seperti itu juga menangis haru apa lagi ibu Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka melihat Sehun lagi setelah kejadian 8 bulan yang lalu.

Jongin dan Sehun kini terus mengeratkan pelukan mereka pada bayi mungil mereka. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada bayi mereka agar bayinya bisa bangun. Jongin menangis sesenggukan, bahkan kalimat-kalimat agar bayi mungilnya itu bangun terus Jongin lantunkan ditelinga bayinya. Hingga pergerakan tangan mungil itu membuat Jongin menatap bayinya.

"Tangannya bergerak" Kata Jongin lirih. "Kau bangun sayang" Kata Jongin lagi, saat ini jemari anaknya menggenggam erat jari telunjuknya.

"Hueee...Hueeeee...hueee..."

Suara tangisan bayi mungilnya menggema diruang operasi tersebut, membuktikan kepada semuanya bahwa bayi mungilnya masih bisa hidup. Keajaiban kini datang pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Hei Jangan menangis sayang, Ibu disini bersama A...ayah" Kata Jongin lagi, merasa ragu menyebutkan kalimat ayah bagi Jongin untuk berbicara pada bayi mungilnya tersebut.

Melihat itu , Kyungsoo langsung berlari lalu mendekati Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun langsung melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari ranjang, Kyungsoo langsung menggendong bayinya dan membawanya untuk diberi perawatan lebih lanjut. Sehun memakai kemejanya, lalu kembali mendekati Jongin yang kini sedang membenarkan posisi tidurnya, perutnya masih merasakan nyeri. Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Jongin lalu menciup pelipis Jongin lama. Jongin hanya diam ketika Sehun mencium pelipisnya.

Ibu Jongin langsung mendekati Jongin, memeluknya lalu menciumi puncak kepala Jongin berkali-kali. Airmata ibunya menetes, airmata bahagia kini menyelimuti ibu Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang ?" Kata ibu Jongin sambil melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Jongin.

"Tak apa bu, hanya nyeri diperut setelah melahirkan." Jawab Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Jongin, Sehun hanya diam disamping ibu Jongin melihat Jongin yang kini tersenyum membuatnya bahagia setengah mati.

Ibu Jongin menatap Sehun "Terima kasih kau kembali lagi nak, ibu bersyukur kau menemani Jongin disini" Kata ibu Jongin sambil mengelus tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk "iya, bibi sama-sama" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Jongin hanya diam tidak menanggapi, saat ini dirinya memang merasa senang karena bayinya lahir dengan selamat walaupun kejadian tadi membuatnya sedih ditambah lagi engan adanya Sehun dia semakin sedih. Dia belum bisa menerima Sehun walaupun Sehun kini ada disampingya. 8 bulan lau membuat Jongin tidak ingin lagi bertemu Sehun tapi apa dayanya, 3 bayinya juga perlu kasih sayang sang ayah jadi Jongin harus bisa membuka hatinya untuk menerima Sehun untuk 3 bayinya.

"Bibi, Jongin harus dipindahkan keruang rawat inap dan juga 3 bayi kembarnya akan kami pindahkan diruang khusus bayi" Kata Kyungsoo.

Ibu Jongin mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama Sehun. menunggu Jongin dipindahkan keruang rawat inap.

.

.

Setelah dipindah diruang rawat inap, Jongin hanya diam. Melihat kearah jendela yang kini sedang menampilkan indahnya kota Seoul saat tengah malam. Gemerlapnya cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu yang ada digedung-gedung besar tersebut. Saat ini dirinya bersama Sehun diruang ini, sang ibu pulang bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dan akan kembali besok sambil membawa keperluan Jongin dan 3 bayi kembarnya.

Sehun hanya diam menatap Jongin yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat pun sedari tadi, bahkan Jongin kini tak mau menatapnya apakah Sehun seburuk itu dimata Jongin saat ini ?

Itu pasti, dia sudah meninggalkan Jongin tanpa ada penjelasan pasti waktu itu. dengan perlahan Sehun mendekati Jongin. Menarik kursi yang berada disamping ranjang yang ditempati Jongin, menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengelusnya.

Merasa ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangannya, Jongin melihat kesamping. Disana Sehun sedang menggenggam tangannya lalu mengusapkannya dipipinya yang tirus tersebut. Jongin tersenyum miris lalu kembali menatap kearah jendela.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya hembusan angin yang menemani dua insan tersebut. Bersama bintang yang bersinar diatas langit. Sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan damai hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

Sehun terbangun saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah ventilasi dan jendela yang kini gordennya sudah terbuka dengan lebar. Disana ada ibu Jongin yang sedang membereskan baju-baju bayi kembarnya dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sehun merenggangkan badannya, semalaman dirinya tertidur dengan terduduk dan menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Sehun kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya ibu Jongin sambil tersenyum melihat Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum canggung saat ibu Jongin menyapanya "Ya" Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan Sehun, aku dengar dari Yixing kalau kau harus pergi bekerja hari ini" Kata ibu Jongin sambil mendekati Sehun.

"Aku tidak bekerja hari ini bi, nanti aku akan menelpon atasanku kalau aku izin hari ini" Jawab Sehun.

"Begitu kalau begitu ayo sarapan, biar Jongin ibu yang membangunkan" Kata ibu Jongin menenuntun Sehun untuk berjalan menuju sofa yang disana diatas meja sudah tersaji makanan. Setelah menyuruh Sehun makan, ibu Jongin mendekati Jongin lalu mulai membangunkan Jongin.

"Sayang ayo bangun sudah pagi" Kata ibu Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Jongin agar Jongin bangun.

Sehun makan sambil melihat Jongin yang kini menggeliatkan badannya dan masih tertidur. Satu hal kebiasaan yang masih Sehun ingat soal Jongin.

_Suka tidur dan susah untuk dibangunkan._

Dan itu terbukti sekarangkan, perlu sepuluh menit ibu Jongin membangunkan Jongin dan menghabiskan setengah sarapan Sehun, Jongin baru bangun mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap ibunya lalu mencoba untuk duduk bersandar diatas bantal yang sengaja untuk dibuat tinggi. Ibu Jongin langsung mengambilkan makan untuk Jongin, setelahnya Jongin makan diatas ranjang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Jong, buanglah kebiasaan suka tidurmu itu. sekarang kau sudah memiliki tiga bayi." Kata ibu Jongin sambil mengupas buah apel disamping Jongin yang kini sedang sarapan.

"Iya bu aku tau" Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya dia selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih bercengkrama tersebut.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dikantong lalu men- dial salah satu nomor diponselnya.

"Ge, hari ini aku tak masuk kerja oke" Kata Sehun to the point.

"oke, titip salam untuk tiga bayi kembarmu itu ya" Kata Kris ditelepon.

Sehun terkejut saat Gege nya tahu perihal tentang bayinya "Darimana gege tau kalau aku sekarang memiliki bayi ?" Kata Sehun.

"Ceritanya panjang, oh iya nanti Gege akan kesana membawakanmu baju ganti sekalian juga menengok bayimu" Kata Kris.

"Oke ge"

Dan setelahnya kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali masuk kedalam ruang rawat inap Jongin. Melihat Jongin kini sedang makan disuapi oleh ibunya, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disofa didalam ruangan tersebut. Hingga selesai Jongin sarapan Sehun tidak beranjak dari sofa. Matanya saling menatap saat ibu Jongin mengambil peralatan makannya dan kembali menaruhnya kedalam keranjang. Tapi Jongin langsung kembali memalingkan wajahnya kejendela.

"Jongin, ibu tinggal dulu bersama Sehun ya. Ibu ingin meneruskan rajutan milik ibu" Kata ibu Jongin memecahkan keheningan disana.

Jongin mengangguk lalu ibu Jongin berpamitan pada Sehun dan Jongin untuk pergi. Disana tertinggal Jongin dan Sehun saja. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan dengan keberanian Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin diranjang menarik bangku dekat ranjang Jongin kembali memegang telapak tangan Jongin yang terpasang alat infus itu. Mengelusnya, lalu menempelkannya dipipinya. Sehun menutup matanya meresapi kelembutan telapak tangan Jongin hingga beberapa menit lalu menciumnya. Jongin, dia hanya diam tapi diamnya itu menyiratkan rasa sakit yang dalam dihatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jong" Kata Sehun menatap Jongin yang kini masih setia melihat langin pagi yang biru dan indah tersebut.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Sehun paham betul kalau Jongin belum bisa menerimanya untuk saat ini. ini memang salahnya pergi tanpa memberi tahu Jongin, penyesalan memang datang terakhirkan ? penyesalan tidak pernah datang diawal kalaupun ada Sehun tak akan melakukannya kan ? .

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Aku minta maaf Jongin, ayo kita kembali seperti dulu kita buat keluarga kecil bersama 3 bayi kita dan kita akan... "

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal Sehun, tapi untuk kembali bersamamu untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa. Hatiku masih enggan untuk bersamamu jadi aku mohon untuk saat ini jangan menggangguku tapi kalau kau memang ingin bertemu anak-anak silahkan pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu"

Sehun terdiam saat Jongin memotong pembicaraannya dan jawaban Jongin membuat hati Sehun hancur. Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Sehun bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata Jongin sambil menatap Sehun dan dengan perlahan menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Jongin sendiri diruangan tersebut. Merasa Sehun sudah keluar Jongin kembali melihat kearah jendela, menekuk kakinya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Jongin menangis keras diantara lututnya tersebut hingga langit cerah tersebut berganti dengan awan hitam pekat dan turu hujan sangat lebat.

Sedangakn Sehun setelah keluar dari ruang inap Jongin dia langsung berlari, tidak menghiraukan orang yang berada dilorong rumah sakit ketukan kakinya saat berlari begitu memekakkan telinga hingga ketukan kaki tersebut berganti dengan suara hujan yang begitu nyaring diluar. Sehun sudah berada diluar rumah sakit berlari meuju taman rumah sakit walaupun hujan dia masih terus berlari hingga tak terasa airmatanya juga jatuh membasahi pipinya yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Hallo semuanya maafkan Lingling yang update lama, setelah ini Lingling akan hiatus. Lingling minta restu kepada para reader agar UN saya berjalan lancar dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Terima kasih sudah mau membca FF milik saya.**_

_**Ini akses kalau ingin lebih dekat dengan Lingling**_

**FB : Vieta Ramadhani**

**IG : lingling_ramadhani**

**WA : 085386742090**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sehun bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata Jongin sambil menatap Sehun dan dengan perlahan menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Jongin sendiri diruangan tersebut. Merasa Sehun sudah keluar Jongin kembali melihat kearah jendela, menekuk kakinya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Jongin menangis keras diantara lututnya tersebut hingga langit cerah tersebut berganti dengan awan hitam pekat dan turu hujan sangat lebat.

Sedangakn Sehun setelah keluar dari ruang inap Jongin dia langsung berlari, tidak menghiraukan orang yang berada dilorong rumah sakit ketukan kakinya saat berlari begitu memekakkan telinga hingga ketukan kaki tersebut berganti dengan suara hujan yang begitu nyaring diluar. Sehun sudah berada diluar rumah sakit berlari meuju taman rumah sakit walaupun hujan dia masih terus berlari hingga tak terasa airmatanya juga jatuh membasahi pipinya yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai, dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Kepalanya dia dongakan keatas, menatap rintikan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Semua sendi badannya kini terasa lemah, hingga Sehun terjatuh menundukkan kepala masih sambil menangis. Salah satu tangannya kini memegang dadanya, sesak dadanya sangat sesak. Mendengar penolakan dari Jongin membuat dadanya sesak.

_Inilah yang selama ini aku takutkan, jawaban yang membuat semua anganku berubah_

_Satu kata darimu yang membuat impianku hancur_

_Sungguh aku ingin bersamamu, bisakah kau berikan kesempatan lagi untuk sipendosa ini_

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga ajalku menjemputku_

_Menunggu lagi jawaban yang selama ini aku impikan_

_Aku akan selalu mencoba membuat hatimu luluh pada pendosa ini_

_._

_._

.

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi dan disini saya juga mengambil sudut pandang dari Jongin dan Sehun.**_

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah Kris dengan brutal, seluruh badannya basah kuyup sorot mata tajamnya terlihat kosong. Bibir kecilnya pucat bahkan badannya bergetar. Berjalan perlahan menuju tangga untuk kelantai 2 kamarnya. Dirumah hanya ada 2 orang maid 1 wanita dan 1 lagi laki-laki, mereka tak berani menegur Sehun karena takut akan wajah Sehun. Sehun berjalan dengan langkah gontai, hingga akhirnya dia sampai didepan kamarnya membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras. Badannya merosot didepan pintu, kembali mengacak rambut hitam kelamnya tersebut yang basah. Sehun berteriak mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit dihatinya. Dia tidak sanggup seperti ini, dia ingin Jongin tapi Jongin malah menolaknya, dia memang pendosa sudah sepatutnya Tuhan membalasnya seperti itu. menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Sehun kembali menangis lagi, dia merasa hidup ini tidak adil.

Berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi, membuka seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya, menatap siluet dirinya dicermin kamar mandi. Mengusap rahang tegasnya, hingga tanpa komando lagi kepalan tangannya tersebut menghantap cermin yang berada didepannya. Cermin tersebut tidak berbentuk lagi, semua retak bahkan ada pecahan kaca kecil yang terjatuh diwastafel berbarengan dengan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya. Kembali lagi kepalan tangan itu memukul cermin yang sudah retak dan bertambah retak bahkan hampir semua terlepas. Tangannya kembali mengeluarkan darah bertambah banyak, bahkan ada pecahan kaca kecil yang menusuk tangannya tersebut.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan tangannya, menurut dia saat ini hatinyalah yang sangat sakit daripada tangannya tersebut. Kembali dia menangis, entah sudah keberapa kali untuk hari ini Sehun menangis. Membuka lemari yang berada diatas cermin tersebut, mengambil sebuah cutter yang entah sejak kapan cutter tersebut berada didalam lemari tersebut. Menatap cutter tersebut, dia tersenyum lalu menyentuhkan cutter tersebut dipergelangan tangannya. Dia berjalan menuju bathup dan masuk kedalam bathup, menyalakan kerannya. Itu bukanlah senyum kebahagiaan, melainkan senyuman pilu yang Sehun rasakan saat ini. Dia mulai menggoreskan cutter tersebut dipergelangan tangannya yang putih tersebut. Hingga darah mulai keluar dipergelangan tangannya, perih tapi Sehun bisa apa. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada hidup tanpa Jongin. Cutter tersebut jatuh diluar bathup, tangan Sehun kini mulai melemah. Tangannya terkulai lemas didalam bathup yang sudah teriris tersebut, air bersih yang Sehun nyalakan yang masuk kedalam bathup yang berwarna putih bersih tanpa cela tersebut kini ternodai dengan warna merah yang berasal dari darah Sehun.

Sehun menutup matanya, tersenyum pasrah. Kalau memang ini harinya untuk dirinya pergi dia bersedia, walaupun dia tak bisa melihat Jongin dan ketiga bayi kembarnya Sehun bahagia asal Jongin bahagia tanpa dirinya.

_Ini memang jalanku, mencoba memulai tapi kau tak bisa_

_Cintaku tak akan pernah pudar walau aku tak bersamamu lagi_

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

_._

_._

Pintu ruang inapnya terbuka secara perlahan membuat Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya. Airmata yang tadi menghiasi pipinya dengan cepat mengusap dengan telapak tangannya dia tidak mau disebut lemah. Memalingkan kepalanya lalu memberikan sebuah senyum kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada Jongin, lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu, Jongin ?" Kata laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum "Terima kasih, kalau boleh tau anda siapa ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki dengan wajah tampan, rahang yang kuat, tatapan matanya yang tajam mirip dengan Sehun kini duduk disamping ranjangnya tersenyum "Aku Kris Wu, kakak kandung Wu Sehun." Jawab Kris sambil menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

Jongin terdiam menatap Kris "Aku Kim Jongin, terima kasih sudah datang" Jawab Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Kris.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang, dan mengenai kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan membuatmu begini. Aku minta maaf" Kata Kris lagi sambil menatap Jongin.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Sehun dari dulu, dan kesalahan yang sudah dibuat oleh ku dan Sehun itu adalah sebuah anugerah bagiku" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Dimana ketiga bayimu, Jongin ?" Tanya Kris sambil melihat mengelilingi ruang inap Jongin.

"Mereka masih diletakkan diruang Khusus bayi, 3 bayi ku ada didalam inkubator. Kesehatan mereka belum stabil apa lagi anak yang terakhir Jantungnya masih lemah. Jadi, dokter masih menaruhnya disana" Jawab Jongin sambil membenarkan selimut yang menutupi perutnya.

Kris mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan bingkisan berupa peralatan bayi. "Maaf aku hanya bisa membawakan ini" Kata Kris.

Jongin tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, suatu kehormatan anda datang kesini Kris-ssi" jawab Jongin.

"Jangan gunakan embel-embel ssi, kau bisa memanggilku Kris Hyung"

Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Kris, beberapa saat mereka semua terdiam hingga pintu kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok mungil dan cantik yang kini tersenyum kearah Kris dan Jongin.

Dia mendekati Jongin, lalu mengelus kepala Jongin sayang.

"Kris Hyung ada apa kau kesini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo –namja manis tersebut-

"Yang pasti untuk menjenguk calon adik iparku" Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam terpaku dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kris, bahkan saat ini hubungannya dengan Sehun saja tidak terlalu baik.

"Jonginna kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tak mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Jongin.

Kris melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya "Oh aku harus kembali kekantor, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Kata Kris sambil tersenyum kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin disana.

Kyungsoo memegang alat infus Jongin, mengecek jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ya ada apa Jonginna" Jawab Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebentar lalu kembali menatap catatannya.

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah mengacaukan resepsi pernikahan hyung dan Chan Hyung" Kata Jongin dengan wajah sendu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa Jonginna, aku akan lebih menyesal jika sesuatu terjadi pada ketiga bayimu dan dirimu" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Jongin tepat didada Jongin.

"Terima kasih hyung" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan 3 bayiku hyung ?" Tanya Jongin sambil merubah posisinya agar lebih sedikit terlihat duduk.

Kyungsoo berjalan kesamping ranjang rawat Jongin lalu duduk dibangku disebelah ranjang rawat "Mereka bertiga mulai membaik, apalagi Taeoh kesehatannya mulai stabil. Tapi aku masih menaruhnya didalam inkubator karena bayi yang lahir prematur akan beresiko tinggi terkena penyakit bila ditaruh diluar daripada inkubator" Jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar kepada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau ayah dari 3 bayimu itu Sehun" Kata Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Jongin dengan wajah serius.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat dia Hyung, sebenarnya setelah kejadian ini aku ingin melupakan Sehun dan kejadian yang telah membuahkan sebuah anugerah ini tapi aku tidak tau kalau dia kembali lagi" Jawab Jongin dengan wajah sendunya menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Jongin yang mengurus tersebut "Maafkan aku bila kembali membuka luka dihatimu, tapi kalau memang itu yang terbaik untukmu aku akan mendukungmu Jonginna. Tapi apa kau membolehkan Sehun untuk bertemu anak-anak ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku membolehkannya untuk menengok anak-anak karena aku tahu, mereka bertiga juga memerlukan sosok ayah dihidup mereka dan lagi anak-anak akan tetap menggunakan marga Wu depan nama anak-anakku nanti" Jawab Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang ibu yang baik Jonginna, ngomong-ngomong nama tiga bayimu siapa saja. Aku hanya tahu Taeoh saja" Kata Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana.

"Yang pertama Wu Hunjong, yang kedua Wu Sena dan yang terakhir Wu Taeoh. Apakah namanya bagus hyung ?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Nama yang bagus Jonginna, oh iya sudah saatnya kau istirahat. Aku akan keruang khusus bayi dan melihat keadaan Hunjong, Sena dan Taeoh" Jawab Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut yang menutupi perut Jongin lalu meninggalkan Jongin disana sendiri.

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo sudah keluar ruang inapnya, Jongin kembali menatap kaluar jendela lagi. menataap tetesan demi tetesan air hujan yang kini mulai mereda. Langit diluar masih sama hitamnya, Jongin terdiam saat mengingat Sehun yang tadi berlari diantara guyuran hujan lebat. Didalam benaknya dia juga merasa khawatir tapi egonya mengatakan lain, dia ingin mencoba melupakan Sehun yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Egois memang tapi ini yang bisa Jongin lakukan.

_Rasa ini memang belum hilang didalam hatiku_

_Alu mencintaimu seperti dulu_

_Tapi, satu kali saja dalam hidupku aku ingin menjadi orang yang egois_

_Egois untuk berhenti mencintaimu_

.

.

.

Kris berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang meeting, ketika dia masuk disana sudah ada beberapa staf dan karyawan yang bekerja di SM. Kris langsung duduk ditempat yang kosong.

"Maafkan aku terlambat" Kata Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya didepan para staff.

"Bisa kita langsung mulai meetingnya Sajangnim ?" Kata Chanyeol To the point.

"Silahkan, Komposer Park" Jawab Kris sambil memeprsilahkan Park Chanyeol untuk memulainya.

Meeting tersebut dimulai dari sambutan dari Chanyeol dan Kris selaku pemimpin utama dari perusahaan SM Ent tersebut.

.

.

Satu jam sudah mereka mengadakan meeting mengenai Grup baru asuhan mereka yang beberapa minggu lalu debut tersebut.

"Meeting selesai untuk hari ini, terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian semua." Kata Kris menutup meeting hari itu.

Semua staff yang berada disana membungkukkan badannya, membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Kris. Setelah itu satu persatu para staff keluar dari ruang meeting tersebut, meninggalkan Kris dan dua komposer hebatnya Zhang Yixing dan Park Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih komposer park dan komposer Zhang, karena sudah membantu atas debutnya grup baru kita. Karena dari ciptaan anda berdua yang hebat menghasilkan music yang indah" Kata Kris kepada Chanyeol dan Yixing.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Sama-sama sajangnim, senang membantu perusahaan dengan karya kami berdua" Jawab Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk, saat dirinya ingin berbicara ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kris mencek siapa gerangan yang menelponnya, saat dilihat itu telepon rumahnya. Kris mengangkat telponnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hallo" Jawab Kris.

"Hallo Tuan" Jawab seseorang diseberang telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa Bibi Jung ?"

"Tuan, maaf kami mengganggu anda. Tuan Sehun, melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tuan"

"Apa, kalian sudah membawanya kerumah sakit ?"

"Belum tuan, para penjaga rumah saat ini sedang mencoba mengikat tangan tuan Sehun agar darah tak terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya"

"Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit, aku akan segera kerumah sakit"

Sambungan telepon tersebut pun terputus secara sepihak oleh Kris, setelah itu Kris kembali masuk kedalam ruang meeting tadi dan mengambil jas dan tas kantornya. Chanyeol dan Yixing yang melihat sang presedir seperti kesetanan berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

"Ada apa sangjaninm, kau terlihat terburu-buru ?" Tanya Yixing sambil memandang Kris yang saat ini sibuk membenarkan jasnya.

"Sehun... Sehun melakukan percobaan bunuh diri" jawab Kris sambil menatap Yixing.

Chanyeol dan Yixing hanya membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Anda tidak bercanda kan sangjanim ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Buat apa akau bercanda, kalau adikku saat ini tengah meregang nyawa. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu" Jawab Kris lalu Kris keluar ruangan tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan saat ini yang dipirannya hanya ada sang adik, dimana sang adik kini tengah meregang nyawa tersebut.

.

.

Di lorong rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul tersebut kni kembali dengan keramaian, bagaimana tidak kini seorang pemuda kini tengah dibawa dengan tergesa-gesa oleh para perawat. Darah dari pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut terus menetes bahkan kini baju berwarna putih yang dipakaikan oleh para maidnya tersebut kini berwarna merah.

Bibi Jung, ketua maid keluarga Wu tersebut kini terlihat sangat khawatir, bagaimana tidak tuannya kini tengah meregang nyawa. Wajah Sehun –pemuda tersebut- yang memang sudah terlihat pucat kini lebih bertambah pucat dengan matanya yang kini sedang tertutup.

Hingga akhirnya mereka masuk keruang UGD, bibi Jung menunggu diluar, tak berapa lama Kris datang dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dia cemas dan takut, saat ini dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh adiknya tersebut, sudah cuku dia ditinggal oleh sang ayah dan ibu.

Kris langsung duduk disamping bibi Jung, bibi Jung terkejut ketika salah satu tuannya duduk disampingnya. Dia membungkuk hormat lalu kembali duduk disamping Kris.

Mereka berdua menunggu hingga berjam-jam demi mengetahui keadaan Sehun sekarang, hingga akhirnya pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampakkan seorang berbaju warna Hijau tersebut. Membuka masker hijaunya.

"Bisa saya bicara dengan sanak saudara Tuan Wu Sehun ?" Tanya sang Doketr, mendengar itu Kris langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Dokter tersebut.

"Saya kakaknya dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan adik saya ?" Tanya Kris to the point karena dia ingn jawaban yang cepat.

"Adik anda... "

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf saya update terlalu lama, saya selama 2 minggu ini fokus untuk dance cover saya untuk perpisahan sekolah dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar pengumuman kelulusan tanggal 15 mei 2015.

Maafkan saya jika chapter ini semakin absurd.

P.S : kalau boleh jujur saya mengetik bagian Sehun yang bunuh diri itu dari pengalaman saya sendiri, bagaimana saya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Saya melakukan itu karena saya sudah emosi dan sudah tidak bisa saya cegah lagi. apakah kalian ingat dengan pemberitaan hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon ?

Saya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri saat pemberitaan tersebut beredar, pertama saya hanya biasa saja mendengarnya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan saya merasa jengah dengan pemberitaan ini. saya menangis (Karena waktu itu saya membiaskan Baekhyun) bahkan pekerjaan kantorpun saya tinggalkan. Saya tergunjang lagi saat pemberitaan Baekhyun sudah melakukan hubungan sex denganTaeyeon. Dari semua pemberitaan itu, saya menjadi terguncang, makan tidak teratur, menjadi orang pendiam (sebenarnya saya seorang yang humoris) dan akhirnya saat kedua orang tua saya tidak ada dirumah saya melakukannya. Saya mengambil cutter yang memang ada didalam kamar dan menggoreskannya ketangan saya. Saat saya bangun saya sudah ada didalam ruang inap. Kata ibu saya, saya ditemukan dikamar dengan keadaan sekarat. Tapi, Tuhan memberikan saya kesempatan untuk hidup.

Karena gara-gara itu saya kalau sedang stress maka saya akan menyayat tangan saya sendiri dan itu menjadi kebiasaan. Buat kalian, jangan menjadi orang bodoh seperti saya. Cukup saya saja yang pernah menjadi bodoh karena Baekhyun.

Maaf terlalu panjang curhatnya.

Mind To Review...


	7. Chapter 7

"Bisa saya bicara dengan sanak saudara Tuan Wu Sehun ?" Tanya sang Doketr, mendengar itu Kris langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Dokter tersebut.

"Saya kakaknya dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan adik saya ?" Tanya Kris to the point karena dia ingn jawaban yang cepat.

"Adik anda kehabisan banyak darah dan untuk saat ini stok golongan darah yang diperlukan habis, apakah anda bisa mendonorkannya ?"

"Aku bisa mendonorkannya dokter"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikut saya, kalau tidak cepat Tuan Wu Sehun akan kehilangan nyawanya"

"Baik dokter"

Lalu Kris mengikuti dokter tersebut dan berdo'a didalam hatinya semoga adik yang selama ini dia kasihi selamat.

.

_Berikanlah adikku kekuatan untuk bertahan_

_Aku ingin melihat dirinya bahagia bersama dengan seorang pujaan hatinya_

_Bahagia bersama ketiga buah hatinya_

_Jika ini jalan untuk kau memberinya kekutan, berikanlah untuknya_

_Biarkan adikku hidup dan bahagia Tuhan..._

.

.

.

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi dan disini saya juga mengambil sudut pandang dari Jongin dan Sehun.**_

.

.

Suasana ruang khusus bayi ini terlihat tenang, Jongin memandang ketiga anaknya yang kini masih didalam inkubator. Dia tersenyum bahkan saat ini air matanya jatuh, itu bukan airmata kesedihan tapi itu airmata kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh Jongin untuk ketiga anaknya tersebut. Bagaimana dia dulu sempat ingin menyerah saat tau dia hamil, memikirkan bagimana dia ketika melahirkan anaknya itu membuatnya takut. Tapi itu adalah kenangan yang harus dihapus oleh Jongin, sekarang dia bahagia melihat ketiga anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan sehat.

"Cepatlah tumbuh dengan sehat, lalu kita bermain bersama" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum sambil menatap ketiga bayinya yang kini sang anak tengah Sena sedang menguap dengan lucunya. Anak perempuan Jongin satu-satunya.

Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah puas melihat ketiga bayinya, Jongin meninggalkan bayinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan Khusus bayi tersebut untuk kembali berjalan-jalan. Dia merasa bosan kalau hanya berada diruang inapnya. Jongin menjalankan kursi rodanya, melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi tersebut.

Pandangannya kini terfokus pada keramaian pada satu titik yaitu didepan ruang UGD. Disana dia melihat seseorang yang baru tadi pagi menjenguknya. Kris kakak kandung Sehun.

_-Apa yang dia lakukan disini- _pikir Jongin. Kini dia hanya terdiam ditempatnya, bahkan dia melihat Kris berjalan dibelakang sang Dokter masuk kedalamruang UGD.

Kris berlari melewati Jongin yang kini tengah bertanya-tanya ada apa ? apa yang sudah terjadi. Karena penasaran Jongin menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju ruang UGD. Disana hanya ada Suho yang duduk sambil memegang tangannya gugup. Jongin memegang tangan Suho, Suho terkejut saat seseorang memegang tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi didalam ? Kenapa Kris Hyung juga ikut ?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah penasarannya.

Suho menghapus airmatanya "Adik iparku sekarat didalam, dan Kris ingin membantunya dengan mendonorkan darahnya" Jawab Suho sambil menatap Jongin.

"Jadi Hyung isri Kris hyung ?"

"Ya aku istrinya, namaku Wu Junmyeon. Tapi panggil saja Suho"

"Suho Hyung, siapa nama adik ipar hyung ?"

"Wu Sehun"

DEG

Jantung Jongin serasa terhenti beberapa detik saat mendengar siapa yang sekarat didalam ruangan UGD tersebut. "Apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia kritis didalam ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh tersebut.

"Dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri didalam kamar mandi, untung saja para maid mengetahuinya jika tidak mungkin nyawa Sehun akan melayang" Jawab Suho.

Jongin terdiam, ada rasa bersalah didalam dirinya saat ini. ayah dari anak-anaknya kini tengah kritis didalam sana. Airmata Jongin tak terbendung lagi, dia mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Dia berdo'a semoga Sehun bisa diselamatkan.

Saat Jongin masih menunduk dan berdo'a, Kris keluar dari ruang UGD. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya agak sedikit kasar, Suho mendekati Kris dan mengelus tangannya. Jongin yang masih berada disana langsung menggengam ujung baju Kris "Hyung bagaimana keadaan Sehun, apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Jongin to the point.

Kris melihat Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut, dia tidak tau kalau Jongin ada disana. "Dia Kritis didalam, tapi kata dokter setelah mendapatkan transfusi darah kini dia mulai sedikit membaik. Berdo'alah semoga dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Kris lalu mengelus puncak kepala Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya agak sedikit tenang saat mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Jongin diam saja saat berada didepan ruang UGD, dia tidak tau lagi apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Kris dan juga Suho.

"Eoh iya bagaimana dengan sikembar ?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Jongin.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, hanya saja mereka harus berada dirumah sakit sampai 1 bulan kedepan." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memiliki bai kembar, waow kau hebat kalau boleh tau nama ayahnya siapa ?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Kau tau ayahnya sayang, Wu Sehun ayah dari bayi-bayi yang dilahirkan oleh Jongin" Jawab Kris tenang.

Sedangkan Suho terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Kris "Jadi dia yang selama ini Sehun cari, seorang pujaan hati Wu Sehun." Jawab Suho sambil menatap Jongin, yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut "Wah beruntungnya Sehun bisa menemukanmu dan bisa melihat bayi kembarnya. Laki-laki atau perempuan ?" Tanay Suho pada Jongin.

"Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan" Jawab Jongin.

"Jadi kembar tiga ?"

Jongin mengangguk, Suho tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Jongin. Suho bangga melihat calon adik iparnya ini, dia manis.

Setelah menunggu satu jam akhirnya dokter yang menangani Sehun keluar, wajahnya terlihat sumringah. "Tuan Sehun selamat,tapi dia mengalami koma. Jadi kami akan memindahkan tuan Sehun keruang rawat inap" Kata sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih dokter" Jawab Kris lalu melihat brankar Sehun dijalankan menuju ruang inap. Kris, Suho dan Jongin mengikuti suster yang mendorong brankar Sehun yang dibawa keruang rawat inap.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Sehun juga belum sadar, Jongin dengan telaten menjaga Sehun. sebenarnya Jongin sudah pulang dari tiga hari yang lalu tapi dia kerumah sakit ingin menengok ketiga bayinya dan juga sekalian Sehun. diapartemen kecilnya pun juga sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Ibunya kini sudah iku kakaknya yang berada dibusan, Ibunya juga sebenarnya juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris bahwa setelah Sehun sembuh Jongin akan tinggal serumah dengan Sehun membuat ibunya mau tinggal dengan kakaknya Jongin yang dibusan.

Jongin saat ini tengah membuka gorden rawat inap Sehun, sinar matahari langsung terpancar diruangan tersebut. Setelah itu Jongin mengganti bunga mawar dan lily yang sudah layu tersebut dengan bunga baru yang baru saja tadi pagi dia beli saat ingin kesini. Saat dirinya membenarkan selimut Sehun yang agak sedikit tersingkap, tangan Sehun kini memegang tangannya. Jongin terkejut setengah mati lalu menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sejak kapan kau sudah siuman eoh ?" tanya Jongin lalu mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Dari semalam saat kau membawa Hunjong kesini" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh, jadi semalam kau berpura-pura masih koma"

"Maafkan aku"

Jongin tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku panggil dokter dulu ne" kata Jongin lalu berdiri tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun.

"Tidak usah dokter sudah tau kalau aku sudah siuman. Aku hanya ingin kau berada disini" Jawab Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan kecil Jongin.

Jongin kembali duduk lalu tersenyum "Kalau begitu kau harus sarapan, untung aku membawa ekstra makanan untuk sarapan" Kata Jongin lalu melepas genggaman Sehun dan berjalan menuju meja dan sofa yang berada diruangan tersebut. Jongin menyiapkan makanan tersebut lalu kembali duduk disamping ranjang Sehun.

Setelah membantuSehun untuk duduk Jongin langsung menyuapkan makanannya pada Sehun. hening tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hinggamakanan itupun habis dan Jongin sudah kembali membersihkannya.

Jongin kembali duduk disamping ranjang Sehun, dia tersenyum saat Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Jongin-ah maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu waktu itu" Kata Sehun sambil mengelus punggung tangan Jongin.

"Aku sudah memafkanmu dari dulu" Jawab Jongin lalu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Jadi apakah kita bisa memulainya dari awal ?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Kalau itu, maafkan aku untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memulainya. Maafkan aku" Jawab Jongin sambil menunduk.

Sehun mengangguk dia lalu mencium pelipis Jongin "Jika itu kemauanmu, apa dayaku" Jawab Sehun.

Lalu keheningan itu kembali melanda mereka. Membiarkan matahari pagi menyinari mereka berdua.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya satu bulan sudah saatnya ketiga bayi kembarnya boleh pulang. Sang ibu yang datang dari Busan langsung membantu Jongin sang ibu yang kini sedang membereskan baju bayi.

"Kau sudah selesai Jongin ?" Tanya ibunya sambil memandang Jongin yang kini sedang mengangkat sang anak pertama –Hunjong- untuk diberikan susu melalui dot yang kini sedang dipegangnya.

"Iya bu aku sudah selesai" Jawab Jongin sambil menatap Hunjong, bayi yang baru berumur 1 bulan tersebut sangat menikmati susu formula itu.

Setelah itu Jongin menaruh Hunjong dikereta dorong bayi, lalu si cantik Sena dan terakhir sigemuk Taeoh. Walaupun pertama kali mereka bertiga lahir Taeoh lah yang sangat mengenaskan sudah didiagnosa meninggal dan sebuah keajaiban dia kembali hidup tapi sekarang dia yang terlihat lebih gemuk.

Setelah melihat Jongin sudah menidurkan 3 bayi kembar tersebut dikereta dorong khusus bayi. Ibu Jongin langsung mengangkat 2 tas yang berisi baju bayi. Saat mereka berdua ingin keluar , pintu ruang inap Jongin terbuka menampakkan Sehun yang kini sedang terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya.

"Apakah aku terlambat ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Jongin yang kini sedang memegang pegangan untuk mendorong kereta bayi tersebut.

"Tidak, bisa kau bantu bibi membawa 2 tas ini ? Aku akan membantu Jongin membawa bayinya, sebenarnya aku tak tega melihat 3 cucu kembarku harus ditaruh dikerita bayi itu" Jawab ibu Jongin lalu mengambil Taeoh yang kini sedang menggeliat tersebut.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berangkat, didalam mobil mereka berdua hanya diam yang kini berada didepan kemudi ada supir dan ibu jongin yang sedang membawa Taeoh, Jongin berada dijok belakang menggendong sicantik Sena dan Sehun yang kini sedang menggendong Hunjong. Sebenarnya selama 3 bayinya itu di rawat dirumah sakit, setelah dirawat dirumah sakit, Sehun selalu datang menjenguknya dan juga 3 bayinya. Jongin juga tau kalau saat ini hatinya belum bisa terbuka untuk Sehun, walaupun mereka sudah membaik 2 minggu yang lalu. tapi apa boleh buat Sehun juga memiliki hak untuk bertemu dengan 3 bayinya. Jongin tidak mau dicap sebagai ibu yang tega kepada 3 bayinya yang tidak mau membolehkan ayah nya untuk bertemu dengan anaknya.

Setelah mengelus pipi Sena Jongin langsung menatap kearah luar jendala mobil, dirinya merasa janggal ini bukan jalan menuju flat kecilnya. Mobil tersebut kini masuk kedalam jalanan perumahan mewah di daerah Gangnam. Dia menyipitkan matanya ketika mobil tersebut berhenti disebuah rumah kecil minimalis yang masih terlihat sangat mewah tersebut. Jongin terdiam ketika semua orang sudah keluar, hingga Sehun membuka suara.

"Jongin kau tidak turun ?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang kini masih tertegun melihat rumah tersebut.

"Ah ya" Jawab Jongin, Jongin pun keluar dalam mobil tersebut.

Mereka bertiga dan 1 orang supir yang kini membawa 2 buah tas itu mengikuti Sehun lalu setelahnya ada salah satu maid yang membukakan pintu rumah tersebut. Jongin dibuat kagum dengan dekorasi rumahnya. Walaupun minimalis tapi masih terlihat megah didalamnya dibalut dengan warna cream dan putih menambah indah rumah tersebut.

Setelah berdecak kagum dengan arsitektur rumah tersebut dia diajak lagi oleh Sehun dan ibunya memasuki sebuah kamar kecil berwarna biru muda dan tua juga ditempeli oeh wallsticker yang berbau anak kecil. Didalam sana terdapat 2 ranjang bayi yang disisi kanan dan bawahnya terdapat pagar. Sehun dan ibu Jongin langsung menidurkan Taeoh dan Hunjong disalah satu ranjang bayi yang muat 2 orang tersebut. Jongin masih berdecak, melihat itu Sehun langsung mendekati Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan kamarnya, maaf kalau ini jelek untuk anak kita" Kata Sehun sambil menggandeng bahu sempit Jongin.

"Ini sungguh bagus Sehun, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya dan kenapa kau juga harus membeli rumah. Diflatku juga bisa didekorasi ini sangat menyusahkanmu" Jawab Jongin sambil memandang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum "Tidak ,aku sebagai memang ayah harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anakku kan. Oh iya kamarmu ada disebelah kamar ini dan kamarku ada disamping kamarmu" Kata Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin mengangguk lalu menidurkan Sena diranjang bayi yang satunya.

"Oh iya bibi dan juga Jongin aku kembali kekantor dulu, aku harus melatih para Idol itu untuk tampil jam 3 sore nanti. Dan kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu kalian tinggal panggil bibi Jung. Aku berangkat" Kata Sehun lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jongin berjalan mendekati jendela membuka tirainya dan tampaklah taman belakang rumah yang indah dengan bunga yang kini tumbuh disana. Sehun sangat pintar mendekorasi rumahnya, dan Jongin menyukainya sungguh.

Setelah membuka tirai tersebut Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang dan kembali melihat ketiga bayinya. Dia tersenyum, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ranjang tersebut menutup pintunya secara perlahan. Menuju kamar disebelah kamar bayinya, membukanya secara perlahan dan Jongin kembali berdecak. Kamarnya sangat bagus dan indah. Jongin tersenyum lalu duduk diranjang tersebut, menyentuh seprai yang begitu halus ditelapak tangannya.

Merebahkan badannya secara perlahan, menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Pikiran Jongin sekarang berkecamuk, mulai saat ini dirinya akan tinggal bersama Sehun dan ketiga bayinya tanpa sebuah ikatan. Jongin tahu ini demi kebaikan ketiga anaknya, tapi hatinya masih belum bisa menerima Sehun seutuhnya. Dia masih membenci Sehun, bahkan sebenarnya bertemu dengan Sehun itu adalah sebuah bencana besar dihati Jongin sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi ketiga anaknya. Jongin harus bertahan dan berpura-pura bisa bertahan bersama dengan Sehun walaupun hatinya menolak dengan keras.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf saya baru bisa update lagi, untuk minggu-minggu ini saya sedikit repot karena ada urusan untuk membuat persyaratan kerja. Sebelumnya say sudah baca review kalian. Saya baru lulus SMK jdi waktu kejadia Baekhyun itu saya tengah prakerin dan tempat prakerin saya dikantor.

Terima kasih buat saran dari kalian semua, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. dan untuk seseorang bernama **'Gwen'** terimakasih sebelumnya sudah membaca ff buatan saya dan memberikan reviewnya. Sebenarnya saya tidak mencari sensasi dan dimintai belas kasihan, saya hanya ingin memberikan pengalaman saya sebagai seorang fangirl dari Byun Baekhyun itu saja.

Banyak juga yang tanya kenapa harus pendek, karena saya sudah membuat konsep bahwa saya tidak akan lebih mengetik ff berchapter lebih dari 3k words. Jadi ini ff memang saya buat pendek perchapternya.

Maaf kalau semakin seperti sinetron dan alurnya kecepetan

Buat yang sudah baca terima kasih atas kritik dan saran kalian. Jadi untuk chap ini mohon lebih banyak lagi reviewnya.


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi menjelang lagi, ini adalah hari pertama dan pagi pertama Jongin berada dirumah ini dengan ketiga anaknya dan ayah anak-anaknya –terpaksa dia mengatakan itu sebenarnya- . malam tadi adalah tidur yang paling nyenyak yang dia rasakan –sebenarnya tidak sebelum hamil- . Membuka matanya dan menguceknya kebiasaan setiap orang setelah bangun tidur itu pasti, beranjak dari ranjang empuk itu dan mendekati tempat tidur ketiga bayinya tersebut. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat ketiganya tidur dengan nyaman dan tidak rewel dimalam hari.

Saat akan menggendong Hunjong pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan sesosok lelaki nan tampan penuh kharisma itu melongok kedalam kamar dan melihat Jongin. Dia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan memegang pundak Jongin, mencium pelipis Jongin sebentar. Reaksi Jongin dia hanya biasa saja membiarkan Sehun melakukan sesuka hatinya. Sehun menunduk, mencium pelipis Hunjong, diikuti dengan Sena dan Taeoh.

"Selamat pagi" Lagi Sehun mencium pelipis Jongin lagi dan dibalas Jongin dengan senyuman yang sangat manis menurut Sehun.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau gendong Taeoh dan panggilkan bibi Jung untuk menggendong Sena" Kata Jongin sambil melihat Sehun, Sehun mengangguk lalu dengan hati-hati menggendong Taeoh yang sedang menggeliat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dikamar dan berjalan keluar untuk memanggil Bibi Jung.

Tak berapa lama Sehundatang bersama bibi Jung dan Jongin langsung menyuruh bibi Jung untk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi ketiga anaknya.

Saat akan memandikan ketiga bayinya, Jongin menatap Sehun yang ingin berjalan keluar kamar tersebut. "Sehun-ah setelah ini bisa bantu siapkan kereta bayi untuk anak-anak, aku ingin berjalan-jalan bersama dirimu" Kata Jongin kembali dengan senyum indahnya itu pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dengan antusias dan mengerjakan apa yang disuruh oleh Jongin.

_Bukalah hatimu itu sedikit demi sedikit_

_Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu_

_Untukku lagi seperti dulu_

_._

_._

**TO BE A GOOD MOM**

**SUMMARY : **kehadiranmu bukanlah sebuah malapetaka bagiku, kehadiranmu yang telah membuatku kuat untuk bertahan didunia ini.

**HUNKAI AND OTHER**

_**Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi dan disini saya juga mengambil sudut pandang dari Jongin dan Sehun.**_

.

.

Setelah semua siap, mereka berdua mendorong kereta bayi yang berisi ketiga anak mereka. Ini adalah permintaan Jongin untuk mengajak ketiga anaknya untuk mengenal sekitaran komplek dirumah mereka.

"Apakah disini ada tamannya ?" Tanya Jongin sambil membenarkan letak topi Taeoh.

"Ada dipertengahan komplek" Kata Sehun berhenti sebelah tangannya memegang kereta dorong bayi tersebut dan sebelah tangannya menunjuk ketengah-tengah komplek yang ada tamannya.

"Baiklah kita kesana, sayang kita kesana" Kata Jongin sambil berjalan disamping Sehun memegang tangan Sehun dan menengok keSehun. Memberikan senyuman indah yang membuat hati Sehun berbunga-bunga seperti dulu dia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin yang masih menggenggam tangannya sambil mendorong kereta bayi tersebut.

Tapi, jauh didalam lubuk hati Jongin hatinya saat ini berdetak tak karuan. Dia ingin melepas Sehun tapi hatinya berkata lain. Dia ingin bersama Sehun lagi, ingin membesarkan ketiga anaknya bersama Sehun bukan orang lain.

_Aku ingin pergi dan tidak ingin lagi bersamamu_

_Tapi hatiku, mengatakan hal lain._

_Hatiku mengatakan bahwa bersamamu lah aku bisa bahagia selamanya,_

_Diawal memang kau meninggalkanku membuat hatiku pecah berkeping-keping_

_Diakhir kau kembali merengkuh hatiku_

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain bersamamu _

_._

_._

_._

Saat sudah sampai ditaman, Jongin berjongkok mengambil Taeoh untuk digendong, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum. Saat melihat Jongin tersenyum dengan indahnya sambil menggendong Taeoh dan mencium pipi tembam sang anak bungsu. Untung saja kedua kakak Taeoh masih tertidur setelah dimandikan dan didiberi makan –meminum ASI- .

"Jongin kau melupakan dua anakmu" Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sehun "Mereka masih tidur Hun, nanti kalau mereka sudah bangun panggil aku ya. Aku ingin mengajak taeoh melihat-lihat taman" Kata Jongin, sebelum berjalan menjauhi Sehun dia mencium pipi Sehun walau agak sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan pergi menjauh.

Sehun terkejut bukan kepalang, Jongin baru saja mencium nya –walau dipipi- itu berarti ada perubahan dari Jongin yang mulai membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. sehun duduk dibangku taman sambil sesekali melihat kedua bayi kecilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum dan sesekali dirinya mengusakkan pipinya diwajah Taeoh membuat bayi itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Jongin ingin menangis rasanya, dia masih memikirkan apakah bisa dirinya hidup bersama Sehun tanpa cinta ?

Sebenarnya dia masih mencintai Sehun, tapi mencoba untuk melupakan Sehun dan fokus hanya untuk ketiga anaknya tapi tetap tak bisa. Airmata itu jatuh juga dipipi mulusnya tersebut. Dia menggelangkan kepalanya, lalu dengan hati-hati dia menghapus airmatanya tersebut.

Jongin kembali berjalan sambil tersenyum kepada para pengunjung taman tersebut.

"Jongin" panggil seseorang yang berada dibelakang Jongin, Jongin menengok kebelakang. Drinya tambah tersenyum dengan lebar saat seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Eoh, Hyung ada apa kesini ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap lelaki yang sedikit pendek darinya tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. jelas saja untuk olahraga lagi pula rumahku ada disini dikomplek sebelah sana" Kata seseorang yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Jongin.

"Benarkah, aku juga tinggal disana Hyung berarti kita tetangga" Kata Jongin lagi dengan senyuman yang membuat sang hyung terpana melihatnya.

"Wah Daebak, kau pindah ? Dimana ibumu ?" Tambahnya lagi sambil mengambil Taeoh dan menggendongnya.

"Ibu ikut dengan kakak tertuaku diBusan, dan aku tinggal disini bersama..."

"Jongin, Sena terbangun dan menangis sepertinya dia butuh susu" Kata Sehun sambil mengambil Sena dari kereta dorong bayi tersebut dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya Jongin, Sehun"

.

.

"Jadi kalian sudah tinggal berdua ?" Tanya Kyungsoo –seseorang yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Jongin- sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Taeoh.

"Eum, aku dan Sehun sudah berkomitmen menjaga anak-anak bersama" Jawab Jongin sambil memegangi botol susu yang diminum oleh Sena. Sedangkan Sehun kimi menggendong Hunjong dan berjalan kearah danau.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menatap Jongin yang kini tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sena menengguk susunya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegangi tangan kecil Taeoh yang kini menggenggam jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak" Jawab Jongin sambil membenarkan topi Sena yang hampir terjatuh tersebut.

"Bukalah hatimu sedikit demi sedikit Jongin untuknya, suatu hari nanti bila anak-anak sudah dewasa dan tau ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah terikat dalam pernikahan pasti mereka akan Sedih" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin yang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, aku akan mencobanya. Bila aku bisa pasti aku akan menikah dengannya. Yang penting sekarang anak-anak sudah bersama ayah biologisnya" Jawab Jongin dengan senyum indahnya –padahal didalam hatinya merongrong dan mengatakan kalau dirinya masih mencintai Sehun- yang kini menatap kearah sehun yang tertawa saat melihat Hunjong menggeliat.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman juga, membiarkan Jongin yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu menjalani hidup barunya bersama ketiga anaknya dan sehun tanpa sebuah ikatan. Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jongin ketika ditinggalkan Sehun waktu itu, dia cukup mengerti.

Setelah menatap Jongin, dia menengokkan kepalanya kedepan dan melihat Sehun yang susah payah membenarkan gendongannya pada Hunjong agar tak terjatuh.

"Hyung, aku titip sena dan Taeoh. Aku akan kesana membantu Sehun" Kata Jongin, menidurkan Sena dikereta doronganya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menengok kesana, melihat Jongin yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk membantu Sehun membenarkan gendongannya. Saat sampai disana Jongin mengambil alih Hunjong kegendongannya. Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar gerutuan Jongin, bagaimana Jongin memarahi Sehun yang tidak becus menggendong bayi dan pembelaan dari Sehun yang dia jawab bahwa dirinya baru pertama kali menggendong bayi dan itu membeuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, lihatlah betapa bahagianya keluarga itu bila mereka bersatu.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum saat dirinya berjalan dilorong-lorong agensi tersebut. Saat sudah sampai didepan ruang latiha Sehun membuka pintu tersebut dan tampaklah bebrapa muridnya yang tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Maafkan aku, hampir tiga minggu aku tak mengajar kalian dan menunda debut kalian" Kata Sehun sambil menatap murid-muridnya tersebut.

"Tak apa Hyung, eoh iya selamat atas kelahiran ketiga bayimu" Kata Taeyong dengan tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum "Terima kasih" Jawab Sehun lalu membuka jaketnya dan menaruh jaket tersebut diatas sofa yang tersedia didalam ruang latihan tersebut.

"Hyung, kami punya sesuatu untuk ketiga bayimu, maaf bila itu jelek. Itu dari kami semua" Kata Mark sambil menyodorkan bingkisan itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung dan menatap kelima muridnya yang akan debut minggu depan. "Wuah terima kasih, dapat uang darimana kalian ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap kelima muridnya tersebut.

"Dari uang saku dan dari uang kerja paruh waktu Yuta" Jawab Taeyong sambil tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, lebih baik uang itu untuk keperluan kalian terlebih Yuta. Kalian seharusnya tidak memikirkan ini" Kata Sehun sambil menaruh bingkisan itu disofa.

"Hyung jangan dipirkan, itukan hanya hadiah kami memang ingin memberikan itu pada ketiga anak Hyung. Apa boleh kami melihat ketiga anak Hyung ?" Kata Jaehyun dengan antusias.

"eum kalian boleh menjenguknya, dan terima kasih semuanya" Jawab Sehun dan semua muridnya mengangguk dengan semangat "Ayo kita mulai latihan, fokus minggu depan kalian benar-benar debut" tambah Sehun lagi.

"Ok" Jawab mereka semua dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian penuh Jongin bercengkrama dengan ketiga bayinya, dia tersenyum saat semua hidangan makan malam sudah tersaji dan tertata rapi dimeja makan. Jongin bersemangat memasak saat Sehun menelponnya bahwa kelima anak didiknya akan makan malam bersama disini. dibantu oleh bibi Jung, Jongin memasak berbagai hidangan bahkan bibi Jung saja tersenyum saat melihat betapa gigihnya Jongin memasak.

"Eoh iya, setelah Sehun datang bibi akan pulang ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menaruh terakhir piring dimeja makan.

Bibi Jung mengangguk "iya Tuan" Jawab bibi Jung.

"Kenapa tidak makan bersama dengan kami saja" Kata Jongin yang kini sudah duduk disalah bangku yang akan digunakan duduk nanti.

"Saya tidak ingin mengganggu tuan Sehun dan Tuan Jongin, lagipula rumah saya ada disamping rumah ini."

"Aku tau tapi sesekali saja makan bersama kami"

"Ah tidak tuan, nanti saya akan menjaga ketiga tuan muda saja baru pulang"

"Ishh bibi, aku kan mengajak bibi makan bersama bukan menyuruh bibi menjaga sitriplets" Kata Kai dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat bibi Jung tersenyum.

Saat akan berbicara lagi, bel dipintu utama berbunyi. Dengan sopan bibi Jung meminta izin untuk membuka pintu dan dibolehkan oleh Jongin. Tak berapa lama masuklah Sehun diikuti oleh kelima anak didiknya. Jongin tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan kelima anak didik Sehun untuk duduk dibangku untuk makan malam bersama.

"Tuan, saya permisi untuk menjaga ketiga tuan muda" Kata Bibi Jung sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Jongin terseyum dan mengangguk kearah Bibi Jung. Merasa sudah diberikan izin bibi Jung meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Oh iya, makan yang banyak ya jangan sungkan" Kata Jongin sambil mengambil nasi didalam mangkuk kecil khas korea. Mereka semua mengangguk dan balas tersenyum kepada Jongin.

"Aku dengar kalian akan debut minggu depan" Kata Jongin sambil menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka semua mengangguk "Iya, eum Hyung" Jawab Taeyong dengan senyum indahnya.

"Selamat ya" Kata Jongin lagi sambil membalas senyum Taeyong.

Kembali lagi, mereka makan dengan ditemani dengan keheningan hingga mereka semua selesai makan dengan telaten Jongin membereskan meja makan tersebut sedangkan Sehun dia mempersilahkan kelima anak asuhnya untuk menuju ruang tamu menunggu cemilan yang akan dibawakan Jongin.

"Ini cemilannya, maaf Kami hanya memiliki ini" Kata Jongin sambil menaruh semua cemilan dengan hati-hati dan dibelakangnya Sehun berjalan mengambil minuman untuk mereka semua.

Jongin kembali kedapur untuk mencuci semua peralatan makan ditengah-tengah acara tersebut Sehun mendekati Jongin dan memeluk pinggang Jongin dari belakang sambil menenggelamkan Lehernya diceruk leher Jongin. Reaksi Jongin seperti biasa, membiarkan apapun yang dilakukan Sehun sesuka hatinya. "Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu" Kata Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Jongin dan meninggalkan Jongin disana yang kini diam membatu.

.

.

.

"Hei anak-anak, dimakan semua Oke." Kata Sehun sambil menaruh gelas dan dua botol minuman bersoda. Semua anak didiknya mengangguk lalu mulai memakan cemilan dan bercanda satu sama lain.

"Hyung, kau memang hebat memilih istri sudah cantik,manis dan penyayang pula. Ah aku harus mencari istri seperti Jongin Hyung suatu hari nanti" Gumam Mark sambil membayangkan bagaimana bentuk wajah Jongin.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak minuman bersodanya, membuat semua orang yang disana kelimpungan dan mengambilkan beberapa tisu untuk Sehun dan membantu memijit tengkuk Sehun.

"Isshh, gara kau Mark. Sehun Hyung jadi tersedak tau, jangan bermimpi kau masih kecil" Kata Yuta mengoceh bak seorang ibu yang memarahi sang anak, Mark hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Eum apa yang terjadi dengnmu Sehun ?" Tanya Jongin sambil mendekati Sehun yang kini terbatuk dengan hebatnya.

"Ah, Sehun Hyung tersedak minumannya gara-gara Mark" Kata Yuta sambil menunjuk Mark.

"Kok aku, bukan Hyung" Kata Mark membela diri membuat Jongin tersenyum yang masih membantu memijit tengkuk Sehun menggantikan Yuta.

"Sudah jangan saling menyalahkan sebentar lagi sembuh kok" Kata Jongin dengan senyuman menawan itu dan membuat semua yang ada disana meleleh.

"Hyung bolehkah kami melihat ketiga bayi Hyung ?" Tanya Hansol.

Jongin mengangguk "Tapi jangan berisik oke, ini jam tidur malam mereka. Dan disana juga ada Bibi Jung " Kata Jongin memberikan izin pada kelima anak didik Sehun. setelah mendapatkan izin, mereka semua langsung berlari menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Jongin tertawa dan Sehunpun juga ikut tertawa setelah berhenti dari batuk tersedaknya.

"Sudah baikan ?" Tanya Jongin sambil memandang Sehun. Sehun mengangguk lalu menatap wajah Jongin dengan intens, menyentuh pipi yang mulai berisi lagi milik Jongin. Wajahnya semakin dekat membuat Jongin semakin meremas ujung bajunya dengan erat. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sehun mengecup bibir merah merona milik Jongin hanya menempel tanpa melumat. Hingga kalimat itu yang kembali membuat hati dan pikirannya membeku ditempatnya sekarang.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku, Jongin"

.

.

.

TBC

Ling's Note:

Maaf baru bisa update, ini sebenarnya telat banget. Moment disini aku bikin lebih dramatis sih, mungkin tinggal 2 atau 3 chap lagi ini ff akan end.

Terakhir banyakin review nya ya


End file.
